


IKON Oneshot Collection

by MochiMinWriting



Category: B.I (IKON), Bobby (IKON) - Fandom, DK (IKON), K-pop, Kim Donghyuk - Fandom, Kim Hanbin - Fandom, Kim jiwon - Fandom, ikon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, College AU, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gang AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Romance, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Repost of requests from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting





	1. Secret Communication (Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years and a cheating scandal later you were still officially Bobby’s girlfriend. It took a lot out of you, physically and emotionally. You were afraid to forgive and get hurt once more in the future but also afraid to let go of the man you love forever. That is why you ultimately decided to give him another chance.

“Bobby” you whispered trying to see if he was awake.

Bobby didn’t move a muscle. He had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for you. One hand rested under his head, acting like a pillow, while the other laid on his abdomen.

You crouched down beside the couch to watch him closer. As he slept his face was similar to that of a child. He seemed so sweet and innocent that it made you want to watch over and protect him.

As soon as he began to snore you knew he was truly in a deep sleep. “You must be really tired.” With one hand you began tidying up the hair that fell on his forehead by sweeping it to the side. It seemed to lull him deeper into sleep because his hand suddenly slid down onto the couch. His phone was left untouched and rose with every breath he took.

Without even giving it a second though your hand reached for the phone. 

“What are you doing” Bobby angrily asked as he yanked his phone out of your hand.

“I was going to put your phone on the table so you wouldn’t drop it.” With this he let you go. You stood up massaging the part of your wrist where Bobby had held you.

Bobby sat up shaking his head. “Sorry.” He apologized but it didn’t seem sincere. That’s because he was sorry for hurting your wrist but not for stopping you from getting his phone.

“It’s fine” you shook off the strange encounter. “Why did you fall asleep in the middle of the day anyway? Are you still feeling sick?” You were worried about his health and placed your hand on his forehead. 

“I’m fine!” He pushed your hand away irritated by his own lies. 

Enough was enough, this time you let your emotions out. “What’s wrong with you Bobby? All I wanted to do was help!” You got up and retraced your steps to the door. 

Last night you and Bobby were supposed to go out on a date but he canceled because he was feeling feverish. Now here you were trying to be a good girlfriend and check on him but he lashed out at you. 

“Y/N wait!” 

You heard his steps get closer but you didn’t listen to him and continued to put your shoes on. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going home.” 

When you went for the door handle Bobby embraced you from behind. He put his arms around your chest and pulled you against his. “I’m sorry, don’t leave. I’m just being moody because of this headache.”

“Headache?” still in his arms, you made enough room to turn and face him. “You still don’t feel well?”

“Not really” he sighed.

“Then why did you accept to go out with me today?”

“I didn’t want to let you down twice.” His voice lowered as his eyes softened giving you a look of concern. “I don’t want you to think something else is going on.”

“That’s-” you stopped wavering. That thought was always in your mind, especially when he refused your offer to come care for him last night. But you tried to suppress it. It was better if you didn’t think about his infidelity. 

Letting go of your previous frustrations you visibly relaxed in his arms. Bobby wanted to make sure he had put you at ease but you wouldn’t raise your head. “Baby, it’s okay.” He knew there was something on your mind.

“Why didn’t you want me to come last night?” 

“I didn’t want you to get sick.” He kissed your forehead. “Even now I want to kiss you but I don’t want you getting sick.” 

You couldn’t help but smile…like a fool.

* * *

“Y/N, baby come on don’t get left behind.” Bobby took hold of your hand and lead you through the crowd of people. You were at the YG end of year celebration where all the YG artists and employees gathered for a night of fun with their loved ones. This wasn’t the first time you came to the event but it was the first since that incident. 

Making your way through there was uncomfortable to say the least. You felt everyone’s eyes were on you. Most of the time you kept quiet and to yourself. Only looking up when spoken to because when you did you saw their eyes were full of pity. Pity for you who had her relationship turned into a public spectacle.

Bobby was his usual self. He talked to everyone like usual, never showing a sense of discomfort.

You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed to breathe. “I’ll be back” you whispered to Bobby and excused yourself. 

Bobby watched your retreating form with concern. During last year’s celebration, he could hardly keep up with you. Now you were keeping to yourself and he knew why- he wasn’t stupid. He saw the way people looked at both of you. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Since you weren’t around he took it out immediately and smiled when he saw the text.

> **_From: Honey_ **
> 
> _**Yesterday was fun. Miss you…**  
>  **xoxoxo**_

It hurt him to see you suffer but he just couldn’t stop. He loved you, he truly did but there was also someone else who gave him those feelings.

A second message soon followed.

> **_From: Honey_ **
> 
> _**Call me later. I want to hear your voice.** _

* * *

When you woke up you jumped seeing the unfamiliar ceiling. It took a while for you to register that you were in Bobby’s apartment. Looking down at yourself you saw you were still in your gown. You guessed you had fallen asleep on the way back and instead of taking you home Bobby brought you along.

“Bobby” you called out in a low sleepy voice. You were more than surprised to see you were on the couch. When you see these kinds of scenes in movies the girl is usually placed in a bed. But this was no movie, this was reality.

You heard Bobby’s voice in the distance. It sounded strangely low compared to his usual voice. That’s why you followed it.

“Yeah, me too”

When you were just outside his bedroom his voice seemed to become clearer. You took careful steps towards the closed door.

“I do… maybe tomorrow.”

You pressed your ear against the wooden door and listened to the muffled sound of Bobby’s voice.

“It will be fun even if it’s just a little while…Yeah…Okay, goodnight.”

You backed away feeling your heart drop. Even if you didn’t know who he was talking to, you had a feeling, call it women’s intuition, that he wasn’t talking to a friend. The way he kept his voice low or how he hid behind closed doors hinted at something much more. But did you want to know?

As your hand reached the door handle you heard the words that stopped you.

“I love you too” Bobby hung up the phone and quickly shoved it into his pocket. When he opened the door he jumped back surprised to see you there in front of him. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

You starred at him for only a second, thinking how he could lie so easily to your face. Then you turned on the balls of your feet and went towards the door even though Bobby kept calling your name.

“Y/N!“

You didn’t bother to respond and instead continued to get your bag and go to the door. You opened it but it was slammed shut before you could go. The loud bang ignited your fighting spirit. “Get away from me” you blocked his hands from landing on your shoulders. You became irritated that Bobby would be so selfish as to keep two women by his side.

“Baby-”

“Don’t call me that, just do me a favor and don’t ever call me again.” 

Bobby was persistent and pulled you back once more. Now he knew why you were acting this way. “Did you hear something.”

“I heard all of it” you shoved him away wanting to stand as far away from him as you could in the small entryway. “I don’t need an explanation because I’m not some stupid girl who wants to work this out. Not anymore, I went through it once and it was just as I expected.”

“Y/N please~”

You shook your head. “I can’t deal with this.” Your tears ran down your cheeks just like the previous time. But unlike the previous time when Bobby comforted you with sweet meaningless words, this time you walked out the door. Love hurts but there is a limit to how much one person can stand.


	2. What I Want (Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating Bobby for years only to find out you have different views on marriage.

When you got home you were ambushed by Bobby. “Y/N do you know where my white hoodie is?” The two of you had been together for many years that now you were at the point where you two lived under the same roof and depended on each other.

“Which one? You have like thirty of them.” You slipped your shoes off while Bobby took your bag off of your shoulder. “The plain white one.”

“It’s in my closet, on the right side,” you explained as you led the way to the bedroom. When you opened your closet it was obvious that a good portion of it was filled with Bobby’s clothes. “Remember when I told you I moved some things here?”

“You said you would but I didn’t think you were serious. What happened to your stuff?” 

“You’re looking at it.” You pointed out the obvious, “I have fewer clothes than you so I was able to put some of your things in here. I was afraid yours would give out any day and I’d come home to see your clothes all over the floor.”

Bobby laughed, he quickly slipped the hoodie on and gave you a peck on the cheek. “Thanks Love.”

You smiled, “You are very welcome.” You walked Bobby to the front door where again he gave you another goodbye kiss.

“I’ll be back for dinner after practice.” 

“Okay.” Going back to the bedroom you got out of your work clothes and slipped into one of Bobby’s hoodies. The reason you didn’t need many clothes was thanks to him. 

* * *

After having dinner with Bobby you two decided to watch a movie in your pajamas. He immediately laid on the couch with his feet up, practically taking up the entire space. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

He turned to lay on his side and tapped the space in front of him, “Right here love. You can be my little spoon.” He wanted you to lay in front of him so he could hold you and snuggle up to you.

“Fine,” you gave in to his demands allowing him to wrap his arm around you just like he wanted. Bobby nuzzled into you leaving random soft kisses on the nape of your neck and shoulder throughout the movie. 

* * *

The next morning you woke up on the couch but now you were on top of Bobby. His interlocked hands laid on the small of your back to make sure you didn’t fall off in the middle of the night. You could imagine how uncomfortable he was despite his peaceful sleeping face and soft snoring. “Bobby” you whispered while tapping on his chest. “Wake up.”

He lifted his head, opening one eye to look at you and sigh, “It’s too early.” He dropped his head back onto the armrest and continue sleeping.

“Come on, this can’t be comfortable for you. Get up and you can sleep some more in bed.” You tried moving but he wouldn’t let go of you he held you tighter making you groan. “Why did we sleep here?”

“You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You could have carried me to bed,” you giggled. Bobby remained silent not wanting to admit that he liked it this way with you on top of him. “Now let go of me.”

“Fine” he sighed releasing his hold on you. You got off of him and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, now don’t you have anywhere to be today?”

“Oh yeah!” Bobby sat up instantly remembering the invitation he had brought home the other day. He dug it up from under the pile of yesterday’s mail. “Hayi told me to give you this.” He had only remembered about it now when he realized he had to go to YG today.

“What is it?” You took it from him and admired the beautiful envelope. “It has your name too.” The way your name and Bobby’s were embossed on it in fancy writing gave you a hint. 

“Yeah, but she said you would appreciate opening it more than me.”

Carefully you slid your finger under the tab and opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. “Oh my god! It’s a wedding invitation.” You jumped up and down in excitement as you had a fangirl moment. “I got invited to an idol’s wedding.” You got to know Hayi after you started dating Bobby. You were a huge fan of hers and got Bobby to introduce you to her. Now after four years, you were one of her closest friends but still a huge fan.

“You still see her as an idol?”

“Of course, she’s Lee Hi!”

“What about me?” Bobby remembered the way you would fuss over his celebrity status. He thought you were used to being around idols now but with your reaction, he realized it might just be with him. “You still fangirl about me?”

“Not really” you shook your head. “We’ve been dating for so long and even live together. I see you more as Bobby, my boyfriend than Bobby from IKON.”

Bobby pouted, “Does that mean you won’t fangirl over me ever again?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” You put the invitation back in the envelope for safe keeping. “I thought I wouldn’t fangirl over Hayi again but look at me. I’m so excited about going to an idol’s wedding!” The volume of your voice increased making Bobby realize you still weren’t over it.

“Okay love but I want you to fangirl over me too.” He held your hands lovingly and gave you a cute smile. 

“Awww Jiwon…” you were weak to that smile. Letting go of his hands you wrapped you got on the tips of your toes to wrap your arms around his neck. “I didn’t know you liked me fangirling over you.”

Bobby’s smile grew hopeful. 

“I’m sure I would fangirl about you when you propose to me.”

Bobby stiffened, suddenly feeling suffocated by his own words. “What?”

“Sorry” you backed away realizing you had never talked about marriage with Bobby before today. Feeling a bit shy of your straightforwardness with the topic you began to ramble on. “I don’t want to sound like I’m waiting for you to propose to me or anything but at this point in our relationship, it’s only natural to think about these things. I know we haven’t talked about it but we live together so…” you shrugged. “Don’t you think about this stuff?”

Bobby looked away unable to address the topic. “I think it’s too early to be talking about this stuff.” Without so much as a glance, he walked off. 

His behavior was so obvious. You realized he was dodging the topic right away. You followed him into your shared bedroom to find him already dressed and ready to go. “You changed quickly…”

“I have to go to YG. I’ll be back late so you don’t have to wait for me.” 

Before you could ask he gave you a quick peck on the cheek and maneuvered around you to the door. Within seconds the sound of the front door being slammed shut resonated within the apartment walls leaving you with an uneasy heart.

Bobby practically ran to YG. It was hours until anyone would be there but he just had to get out. He got to the practice room and sat on the benches by the wall. His head rolled back against the cool wall, staring up at the ceiling he let a loud sigh escape him. “Shit.”

* * *

> _**You:** Should I even bother making dinner for you today?_

For the past three days, Bobby had skipped the only meal you two shared together. With you working a full-time job and him having practice all day long there was a very limited time frame where you two could see each other. That time was precious to you. 

> _**Bobby:** Practice will run late. I’ll eat with the guys._

“Right” you rolled your eyes at your phone screen before turning it face down onto the dining table and continuing to eat dinner by yourself. You knew this would happen so you didn’t bother to wait for his reply. It was obvious he was ignoring you for yet another obvious reason. You had freaked him out with the marriage talk. 

It made you angry and sad at the same time. After eating alone in silence you realized how boring life was without Bobby. He was always so happy and talkative. You needed that stupid smiling face in front of you.

* * *

Bobby was the last one in the practice room. Just like the past three days, first in and last out. He felt bad for hiding from you but he didn’t want to have a confrontation with you. He was afraid to lose you and he was pretty sure that would be the outcome.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the door being pushed open. You walked in expecting to see everyone there but to your surprise, it was just Bobby. “Can I come in?”

Bobby nodded knowing there was nowhere to run anymore. You had come for answers and he would have to give them to you.

You sat down beside him feeling at a loss for words. You had come prepared but as soon as you saw that no one was there you realized there was no practice at all. “I was going to ask if you were avoiding me but now I think it’s pretty obvious.” He had gone so far to avoid you and it hurt. 

“I’m sorry” he truly was. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me how” By saying you didn’t want to marry me?”

He finally made eye contact with you. “How did you know?”

“It was obvious. We had never talked about marriage before and the moment we did you ran away from me. I’m pretty confident in my reasoning but just for the sake of certainty… tell me why you are avoiding me.”

“You’re right” he admitted. Bobby reached for your hand, he interlocked his fingers with yours. “Y/N I love you in a way that I could never love anyone else but…”

You held off on smiling, it felt like he was going to break some bad news to you.

“…I don’t want to get married.”

It felt like the air had been knocked out of you. Your hand went limp in his as you looked away to hide your disappointment.

Bobby held onto your hand tighter trying to reassure you of his love. He never had the intention of letting you go. “Love, I still want to be with you. I love you and always will. It’s just that I personally don’t wish to get married.”

“Why?” you asked in a hushed voice. On the way over you had tried to prepare yourself for this but it was hard to handle even with the preparation. 

“I just don’t want to ruin our relationship.”

“You think getting married would ruin it?”

“Well, 50% of the people who get married end up divorced. We are happy together as we are now. Why do you want to risk it by getting married?”

You also knew the statistics but you didn’t care. You loved Bobby and hoped to call him your husband someday. “Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life Jiwon. I love you too, I want to be part of your family, and start one of our own. Don’t you want that?”

“Yes, but..” he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

You sighed in discontent and slipped your hand out of his. “I don’t doubt your love for me but I think we might want different things in life-”

“I want all the things you want.” Bobby wanted to stop you from saying something that would end this. “It’s just one thing I don’t want.”

You nodded, recognizing that he was correct. “I know” you teared up as you leaned your head against his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his. You wanted to be as close as possible to him in every sense of the word. You always just assumed you would get married in the future. Now you realized that might have been naive of you to think. “But it’s the thing I want most.”

Even though you tried to hide it Bobby could hear the sound of your soft cries. His heart broke the moment one of your tears landed on the back of his hand. He had never seen you cry and never wanted to see it again. He kissed the top of your head, “You’re what I want most.”


	3. Number One Fan (Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby dedicates his first solo album to his girlfriend.

You peeked into the studio and saw Bobby hard at work. It wasn’t every day that you came to YG but lately, you had made an exception. “Are you busy” you whispered. For weeks he had been in the studio more often than not.

Bobby jumped out of his chair happily surprised to see you. “Y/N!” Bobby dragged you into the room. You hugged each other like you usually do except this time Bobby leaned on you way too much. 

“Bobby you’re too heavy.” You felt the bag in your hand was in danger and quickly set it on a nearby flat surface.

Despite your struggle, Bobby continued to make you carry his weight until you backed up to the couch and fell with him on top of you. “Bobby,” you laughed despite having the air knocked out of you. “What’s going on?”

“I’m so tired but he won’t let me leave.”

“Who?”

“Jiyong hyung.” One of the songs for his new album was being produced by him. “He’s not here but he said he will know if I leave. I’m so hungry.” At that moment his stomach made a noise to confirm it.

You laughed as you pushed him off. “Call me an Angel then because I’m here to save you. There’s food in that bag.” 

Bobby immediately got up and opened the bag you pointed at. “Wah! My love, my Angel, you saved me.” He went back to give you a quick kiss then went back to the food. 

He was eating so fast you were worried he would choke. “Remember to chew.”

After you had left Bobby got back to work and Jiyong stopped by. “Bobby, did you work on the chorus like I asked you to?”

“I did.” He showed Jiyong the new lyrics he had come up with. Immediately Jiyong approved of them. He was actually very surprised by how well written they were. “Now this sounds like a man who is in love.”

“That’s because they are.”

“Oh?” Jiyong straightened up hearing Bobby admit to it. “Things are going well with Y/N?”

Bobby nodded with a grin. “I knew I loved her a long time ago. Every time she said she loved me I felt it but now I feel like she doesn’t even have to say it. She knows how I feel and I know how she feels.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely in love. You are talking a lot of bull.”

The two men laughed before the eldest heaved a sigh filled with pent-up emotion. “It’s good that your relationship was able to stand up to the fans. Others of us aren’t as lucky.” It was hard being an artist in the spotlight. There was a dark side to the fame and it often affected those around you as well. “I’m proud of you Bobby. You’re not afraid to go as far as dedicating your album to her.”

“Thanks, Hyung.”

* * *

When you entered your home you didn’t even bother to take off your shoes. You ran straight into the bedroom knowing Bobby would be in there, sleeping. It was the middle of the day but lately, he had been sleeping at odd hours. He needed to make up for all the sleep he had been losing and you were no help. 

“Bobby! Wake up, is this true?” You practically shove your phone in his face. His eyes still adjusting to the light.

He sat up, your phone in hand, his hair a mess as he tried to understand what was going on. “What is it?”

“That, read it- or nevermind, you’re too slow. Just tell me is it true that your album comes out at midnight?”

He chuckled seeing you kneeled by the bed, looking up at him with wide-eyes waiting for him to respond. You reminded him of a puppy that wanted to be petted. “It does.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? This is so exciting!” You jumped him this time and made him fall back into bed. 

“Babe you’re too heavy.”

“Shut up I am not!” You kissed him over and over again before getting off. 

“Come with me.” Bobby got out of bed and went to grab his backpack from the place he had left it at the entrance. 

You watched as he pulled out a CD. “Is that-” you were speechless as you saw he had brought you your very own copy. He handed it to you and all you could do was smile from ear to ear as you read what he wrote to you.

**_For the woman who inspired this album.  
The love of my life and queen of my world._ **

“Like it?” Bobby asked when he decided there had been enough silence.

You nodded.

“Well say something.”

“I-” as soon as you started talking your words trembled and tears spilled. “This is why I didn’t want to talk.” You laughed before taking a moment to calm yourself. “I haven’t even heard it yet I love it.” He deserved another kiss so you gave it to him. 

Both of you closed your eyes as your lips did all the work with the exception of Bobby’s hands that freely traveled from your back to your waist and lower.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m here.” After hearing Bobby’s album you were shocked to see that Dok2 had featured in it. He was your favorite rapper, after Bobby of course, and so as an added surprise Bobby took you to Illionaire so you could meet him.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“Because! It’s Dok2, I’ve only seen him through a screen.”

When Joonkyung stepped out of his office to mee you two it was like a dream come true.

“Hey, Bobby.” Joonkyung greeted Bobby then turned to you. “This must be the young Ma.”

You died, that’s it. You literally felt your world ending as you heard him call you by the term that he had used in the song. “H-hello” you could barely whisper to him. Not even Bobby had called you Ma. He wrote and titled the song but he had never personally called you that. It didn’t really suit him but with Joonkyung it just naturally rolled out of him. 

“Hey!” Bobby shook you by your shoulders to get you to snap out of your trance. “Your boyfriend is standing right here, close your mouth.”

Joonkyung laughed at you two. He could tell how close you were. “Is she always like this?”

“She acted like this the first time she met Jiyong but I didn’t think she would still be like this.”

“Ah, so it’s not just me.”

“No, it is! It is just you! I love you so much.” 

“Y/N stop, it’s not funny anymore.” Bobby held your hand ready to drag you out of there. “This was a bad idea.”

You planted your feet firmly on the ground to stop him but he only pulled harder. “No, please I’ll behave. I haven’t even seen his money!”

* * *

As promotions continued Bobby became busier and busier. You hardly saw him so you decided to fix that by surprising him at one of his events. Specifically, you were planning to show up to his first solo fan sign event. You didn’t want the fans to ruin the surprise so you hid your identity with a mask and hat.

At the event, you got in line just like all the other girls. You held onto your CD and kept to yourself. It was hard making sure no one looked at you. You kept the hat low so it could cover your eyes but the girls immediately behind you in line could see it was you.

“Unnie, aren’t you-”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is. She’s Bobby’s girlfriend.”

“Shhh,” you put your index finger to your lips to try to silence them. “I’m surprising him. I don’t want him to know it’s me until it’s my turn.”

Bobby was busy engaging with his fans that he didn’t notice you in line. You watched from your spot as he smiled and signed autographs. His face showed genuine interest as the fans spoke to him. 

The girls behind you were all ready with their phones. They wanted to capture the moment Bobby saw you. As the fan in front of you rushed off you stepped up.

Bobby’s jaw dropped once he saw you. He felt his mind was playing a trick on him and you could see him mouthing out the word ‘really’. The edges of his lips curved up and soon his face lit up brighter than before. He got up and ran around the table to embrace you.

“AWWWWWW~” the room echoed with the fans’ combined awes. 

The staff came over to him and handed him a microphone before handing one to you as well. They wanted everyone to hear what you two had to say to each other.

“You came” he stated still in mental shock.

You took your mask off so he could see you were smiling as you brought the mic up to your lips. “I inspired this album, didn’t I? So I should support it too.” You held up your CD that you had gone out to buy earlier in the week. “Can you sign one more for me?”

He laughed, “Of course.” Going back around to his spot he sat down to sign your CD. 

“Can you write it to your number one fan? You forgot to write that on that last one.”

“I did, didn’t I,” he wrote down exactly what you wanted and handed it to you. After that, you were asked to stay and accepted. You sat beside Bobby and talked to the fans as well.

“Unnie what do you like about Bobby the most?”

You looked over at him as if you were trying to pick one of his physical features then looked back at the girl and answered. “His laugh.”

“What about physical?”

“Yeah what about physical” Bobby encouraged you to answer the question. He wanted to hear what feature of his you liked most so he could use it against you.

“His smile” you responded making him sigh. “What?”

“That’s not a good one. I thought it would be my abs. I was going to show them so you can blush in front of everyone.”

The girl held your hand and pleaded with you. “Unnie please say you like his abs.”

“I do but not that much,” you teased. “Don’t you think Hanbin-”

Bobby covered your mouth, “Don’t finish that.”

You laughed, “I’m just joking. I love yours the best.”

The playfulness caught the attention of the others and made them start chanting. “Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…”

You shook your head not wanting to kiss Bobby in front of his fans. He, however, didn’t think twice and immediately kissed your cheek making the girls shout. Some were in awe, others were jealous that you were the lucky woman who got to be kissed by Bobby. 

“Now you” Bobby pointed at his cheek.

“Fine,” you gave in and kissed him. The rest of the day Bobby’s smile was permanently etched on his face.


	4. I Don't (DK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DK is about to marry a close friend of yours but the truth is... he loves you.

It was the night before the wedding. You were stuck at the rehearsal dinner. Looking around at the room full of smiling faces made you sick to your stomach. Why? Because you were the only one who was secretly wishing some major catastrophe would occur and stop the wedding from happening. 

You were unhappy the moment you were invited then miserable when you were asked to be the maid of honor. The bride was a close friend of yours but not close enough for her to offer you such a position. You knew this had to be his doing. The groom, Kim Donghyuk, was also a close friend of yours. The two of you were even closer than anyone suspected.

The two of you were friends for a long time. After spending so much time together Donghyuk came to realize he had feelings for you but it was a little too late. He already had a girlfriend, one who loved and adored him but that didn’t stop him from acting on his feelings and sleeping with you.

Donghyuk noticed the paleness of your skin and the downcast glance you gave everyone. “Excuse me” he excused himself from the conversation he was pretending to enjoy and went over to you. “Is this seat taken?”

“No” you sighed allowing him to sit beside you.

“Y/N are you okay?”

That question reminded you how out of place you were. All day people came up to ask if you were tired or feeling unwell. Of course, you couldn’t answer truthfully so you forced your lips to curve up and repeat, “I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you better than that.”

“I’m just stressed, that’s all.” You decided to lie to him but at the same time get some things off your chest. “Being maid of honor is difficult. She had me running around all day today and I finally got to sit down. I wonder why she chose me when I don’t have any interest in these kinds of things.” You took a quick look at him expecting him to look away in guilt. “Was it you who suggested I be the maid of honor?”

“Sorry” he apologized with a sheepish smile. Donghyuk was guilty of what you accused him of. He knew the maid of honor was involved in nearly every moment, event, and preparation of the wedding. He wanted you to be close because he wanted you to stop him. “Was it really that bad?”

You rolled your eyes, not in annoyance but to express just how difficult of a trial it had been to serve as a maid of honor. “Six hours Donghyuk, she had me locked up in a bridal dress boutique for six hours as she tried on dresses. She asked for opinions but didn’t listen to a single one. She could have gone alone.” Looking around the room you noticed no one was looking in your direction or his. They were all fixated on the beautiful blushing bride-to-be that walked around the dining hall showing her sparkly engagement ring to those who hadn’t seen it yet. “She was really demanding but she has every right to be.” She had turned into a bridezilla because she was trying to make her wedding day the best day of her life. Everyone deserved that. “Must be nice getting married to the person you love.” You starred at her feeling envious of her smile and disgusted by your malicious thoughts.

“Yeah, it must be.” Donghyuk stared at you thinking how happy he would be if the person he were marrying tomorrow was you. He was constantly recalling the sound of your heavy breathing, the way his name sounded coming from your lips, and the way he had experienced complete happiness with you for one night only. 

* * *

The next day you were up at the crack of dawn. Being the maid of honor was a real pain in your ass at this point. You were getting tired of the phone calls and running around to do things for someone who was responsible for the pain you were feeling in your chest. 

“Y/N!”

You were taken out of your thoughts by the loud shriek. “Coming!” You responded. “Sorry, I’ll be back” you had to stop the makeup artist from doing her job so you could run out and see what bridezilla wanted. “What is it?”

“The florist is here but can’t find the entrance. Can you go out and meet them?”

“Like this?” you pointed at your robe clad body and half done makeup.

“Y/N this is my special day. Everything has to be perfect for me not for you.” The other women in the bridal party nodded silently agreeing to her statement. You were being judged for something you knew they wouldn’t do themselves. “Fine” you exhaled as you slipped on some shoes and stepped out of the dressing room and into the huge reception hall.

There were people setting up tables and sound systems everywhere you turned there were people. You stepped out to the main entrance to look out for the florist. Not a second later someone joined you. “Donghyuk.”

He gave you a look of concern. “What are you doing out here dressed like that? It’s cold.”

“Yeah, but I was forced to wait for the florist so here I am.” As you spoke there was a cloud of fog that left your mouth. You crossed your arms shivering as you bounced from one foot to the other.

Donghyuk took his coat off and placed it over your shoulders. “You should’ve at least gotten a coat.”

“Thanks” you gave him a small smile in exchange for the gesture. For a moment you forgot what you were doing and enjoyed having him so close by. He waited with you until the florist came by. 

Once you were back inside you handed his coat back. “Thanks for waiting with me.”

“No problem” he let his hand rest on yours for a while as he took the coat from you. Your hands were so cold and all he wanted to do was warm them up. He stayed still for a moment waiting to see if you would let him continue to hold them. To his surprise you did.

You were completely frozen when Donghyuk held your hand with both of his. Your lips parted as you looked at him with awe. He was being so warm and considerate of you. When his eyes met yours you slid your hand out of his. “I better get back before I get yelled at again.”

“Wait, Y/N.” 

“Sorry I really I have to go get ready.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Right now isn’t a good time Donghyuk.” Your heartbeat faster as your imagination ran wild with thoughts of Donghyuk calling off the wedding for you. But of course, you knew that couldn’t happen. You were past the moment of no return. 

“Y/N do you remember what we talked about the day before my engagement? After we slept together I told you what I felt and you felt the same right? So why are you making me do this?”

“Donghyuk you and I-”

“Y/N!” You turned around to see one of the other bridesmaids walking towards you in her dress and heels, ready to go. “You have to get back up there. She’s asking for you.”

“I’ll be right there.” She went back to where she came from allowing you to say one more thing to Donghyuk. “I really have to go get ready too.”

“Can we talk once you are finished? I really have to talk with you before I can get married.”

You gave in and nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

* * *

Donghyuk stood outside in the same spot he had been with you earlier. He paced back and forth as he waited for you. He wanted to know how you two ended up this way. He loved you, he would do anything for you. He wouldn’t think twice about canceling the wedding if you said you loved him. Running away with you, the woman he loved, would be the best ending to this day.

Once you were finished you slipped out of the bride’s sight to meet Donghyuk. This time you were wearing the long pale yellow bridesmaid dress that was chosen for you and on top, you had a white peacoat. The soft curls of your hair bounced with every step you took. When you got outside Donghyuk was left speechless. 

You two were silent as you took in the sight of Donghyuk in his tux. The suit was sharp and neat contrasting well with his messily styled hair. He was the very definition of handsome.

“You look beautiful” he finally spoke. The smile on his face stirred up the feelings you kept trying to hold down. “Thank you, You look very handsome yourself.” Your words sound forced but you meant them. It was obvious by the smile on your face.

Donghyuk felt his face warm up, particularly his cheeks. He was flattered by your compliment so naturally, he blushed. He looked up when he heard the sweet sound of your laughter. “Y/N I love you.”

The sudden confession wasn’t unexpected. You felt this would happen yet you came anyway. “Donghyuk you shouldn’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s how I feel. Ever since the day we slept together. That day I told you I would break up with her but you refused so I did nothing and now we are here.”

It was now your turn to blush. Thinking back to that day, that wonderful day, always made you regret certain things. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t let you do that.”

“Why not?” Donghyuk was growing desperate.

“I felt horrible that because of me your year-long relationship was going to be broken. You loved her and then I came and messed with your mind. You are a good person Donghyuk. You’re not a cheater but because of me you became one and I felt like a villain.” Your chest tightened as you held back tears, regret, and lament. 

“You’re not a villain.” He held you by the shoulders, he wanted to hold you in his arms but feared rejection. “I loved you even before then but I thought my love was one-sided. After that night I was hopeful and thought you and I would start dating but you told me I had to forget it.”

You bit your lip, hearing his wavering voice hurt you. 

“I never forgot it though. I still remember that night and I keep getting more and more depressed thinking I might never get to feel that way again. I don’t want to marry her.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes, you were shocked. “Donghyuk-”

“Do you love me?” Donghyuk asked before you could say anything else.

"Yes, I love you Donghyuk” you couldn’t lie to him or yourself anymore. You hid your face in his chest as you fully embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” 


	5. You Were The One (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love triangle between you, Hanbin, and your best friend is broken when she cheats on him with Mino.

“Oh my god look over there.” Your friend and fellow trainee, Yoora, pointed in the direction where B.I. and the rest of IKON was. “Isn’t Hanbin just the most handsome guy you have ever seen?” Yoora waited for your reaction.

“He is” you sighed knowing you could never tell him. 

“Let’s go say hello.” Yoora linked her arm with yours, pulling you by force. She knew you liked him, she liked him too. 

“No, Yoora I’ll wait here.” You were too shy to even greet him, unlike Yoora who regularly went up to him. 

“Come on!” She stopped halfway and stomped loudly. She needed you to come along. “I’m putting my foot down now Y/N! How are you going to be an idol, singing on stage for thousands of people if you can’t even interact with one?” 

“Yoora!” Hanbin called out to your best friend. Thanks to Yoora’s outburst Hanbin noticed her at the end of the hall standing with you. He decided it was a good opportunity to go over and greet you two.

“Hey” Yoora immediately gave him a bright smile. “I see you with all the boys are you guys going somewhere?”

“No, we just came back. What about you?” Hanbin’s eyes shifted from her to you.

“Me and my friend, oh that’s right. You two haven’t met yet.” Yoora pretended to have forgotten that detail before bringing you closer to stand in front of him. “This is Y/N. She and I are both training to be vocalists.”

You tried your best to smile, “Hello.”

“Hi.” Hanbin’s smile made your cheeks turn a light pink. It had your heart racing a thousand miles a minute. To hide it from him you put your hands up to your cheeks and couldn’t help moving from side to side.

Hanbin chuckled seeing your reaction. “That’s cute” he commented.

“Yeah, she’s like an anime character, always acting cute to the point where you just want to squeeze her cheeks.” Yoora moved your hands and pinched your cheeks harder than she usually did. The first time she met Hanbin she had used you as an excuse to talk to him. Now she kept using you as a way to get closer to him.

“Yah!” you protested but your scream came out more like a yelp which only made you seem even more defenseless and cute.

“Hey Hanbin let’s go” Bobby called out for him.

“I guess I have to go. I’ll see you two around.”

“Definitely” Yoora smirked.

As he waved goodbye you found yourself responding to the wave with one of your own. When you looked over at Yoora you saw her smirk had changed. She was biting her lip as she starred at Hanbin’s retreating form.

“He’s just so hot” she sighed. She knew she wasn’t his type but that wouldn’t stop her from trying. 

Bobby teased Hanbin when he came back smiling from ear to ear. “Look at your face, it’s all red. Are you really that happy you talked to her? What was her name again?”

“Y/N” Hanbin responded. “Yoora finally introduced us. Now I know her name is Y/N.”

“It’s funny, all this time I thought you liked that Yoora girl. She’s always around you like she’s trying to get your attention or something.”

Hanbin shook his head, “No, she’s just trying to help me. She knows I like Y/N and offered to help me.”

At least that’s what Hanbin thought. In reality, Yoora had a plan. She wanted to get closer to Hanbin and make him see that she was better than you.

* * *

You chewed the inside of your cheek as you sat down beside Lee Hi. She was listening to the demo you had recorded earlier for one of her songs. It was a practice lesson that she was giving you and now it was time to evaluate.

“Can you try doing the chorus one more time? I want you to put emphasis on the ending of these words.” She used a red pen to circle some words on the lyrics sheet before handing it to you.

“Yes, I can do it.” You were always a shy, quiet person. It was safe to say everyone labeled you an introvert but when it came to singing you managed to stand out.

Sensing a slight tremble in your voice, Ha-Yi gave you a pat on the back. “It’s okay. You did good, I just want to hear it this way too and pick the one that sounds best.”

You nodded several times thanks to the nerves. Going into record always calmed you so once you had those earphones on and the music began to play… you transformed. You stood up straightly, closed your eyes, and began to sing.

Hanbin entered the studio by accident. “Ah sorry, I was looking for-” he became silent as he heard your voice.

“Oh sorry.” Ha-Yi was about to flip the switch and tell you to stop but Hanbin stopped her. “No, it’s okay.” His jaw dropped seeing the way you moved as you sang. “Her voice is so beautiful.”

“Right!” Ha-Yi was a fan of your voice. “She’s the best trainee in the vocal department, reminds me of Bom unnie.” She sighed, “I miss her. But now I have Y/N. I already have first dibs on her for a collaboration and Jiyong Oppa is next- so get in line.”

When you finished the chorus you jumped up in joy. “Was that good unnie?” The anticipation was killing you, you couldn’t stand still. You were bouncing back and forth.

Hanbin smiled seeing your cute antics.

Ha-Yi giggled slightly as her voice came through the headphones. “That was great. You can go for today.” 

“Okay, thank you.” You put the headphones down and exited the recording When you got out and saw Hanbin there you went back to being shy. “H-hello” you greeted, not wanting to be rude.

“Hey” Hanbin gave you a warm smile.

“I’ll be going now.” You rushed out of there trying to get as far away from Hanbin as you could but it was no use.

Hanbin didn’t even say goodbye to Ha-Yi. He ran out after you, “Y/N wait!.”

You had no choice but to stop. “Ah, I don’t know where Yoora is. She might be in lessons.”

“What?” Hanbin wasn’t sure why you mentioned Yoora.

“Didn’t you want to ask where Yoora was?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Me?” you asked thinking you heard wrong.

Hanbin nodded. “Do you like coffee?”

You nodded.

“Want to get some with me?”

Again, you nodded. This was turning out to be the best day of your life.

“Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

You felt life was cruel to you because after the best day of your life came the worst.

“Y/N” Yoora ran to you with a huge grin on her face. “Guess what happened yesterday.” 

“What?”

“I did it” Yoora jumped up and down with excitement. “I finally told Hanbin how I feel and he returned my feelings.”

At that moment you felt your heart drop and break into a million tiny pieces. “What?” you asked in a low whisper.

“I know you liked him too but we both knew you wouldn’t say anything so I went ahead and told him I liked him. Well not really told him but showed him.” She smirked seeing the look on your face.

You didn’t even want to ask what that meant. 

“Aren’t you happy for your best friend? I finally have a boyfriend! And he’s so hot!” She rubbed it in your face knowing you were too much of a nice person to fight over him. She knew you would suck it up because she was your best friend.

You snapped out of your malicious thoughts and forced a smile. “I am.”

* * *

**Three Months Later**

“Y/N! Y/N, open…up. Yoora is such a b-” he couldn’t finish his statement. Hanbin’s words were slurred, he even hiccuped in between. His hand continued to slam against your door in an effort to get you to open up.

You recognized his voice right away and rushed to the door scared of what made Hanbin come looking for you at this hour. ‘Hanbin” you were taken aback by Hanbin’s sloppy state.

“Y/N you are such a good girl. You are home at this hour just like it should be.” Hanbin took one step forward and fell on you.

You wrapped your arms around Hanbin’s waist as you tried to stabilize him and got the strong scent of alcohol. “Hanbin what’s wrong? Why did you drink so much.” It was clear he needed help.”Wrap your arm around my shoulder.”

He did as he was told and let you bring him into your home. After kicking the door shut you slowly walked him to your couch. You stood him right in front of it, “you can sit now but first let g-” you were unable to finish. In his drunk stupor, Hanbin sat down but didn’t let go of you. This brought you down with him. 

“Sorry” he apologized. 

“It’s okay” you were way too concerned with the state he was in to care about something small like being dragged down. After making sure he wouldn’t fall over you got up and thought of what you had to do. “I’m going to get you some water.”

You ran to your kitchen and it only took a second for you to return with the water. “Here drink this.” 

When Hanbin tried reaching for the glass in your hand he only nudged your hand making you spill some of the water. 

You realized he was worse than you imagined. “Why don’t I help you.” You sat down beside him. With trembling heart and steady hands placed the glass against his lips.

Hanbin looked at you as he drank the water. 

Once the glass was empty you set it down on the table. “Do you feel nauseous?”

He shook his head.

“Does your head hurt?” 

He shook his head, with laughter this time. He thought it was funny that now you were doing the talking while he shook his head. 

“What is it?”

“Now you talk to me” he laughed some more.

His laughter was borderline creepy. You moved away a bit making him laugh even more.

“Sorry, I forgot you’re still Y/N.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I’ve been drinking so I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

“I think you do. So tell me why you came here. You said Yoora’s name, is it something to do with her?”

He scoffed, “Yoora.” His voice was filled with hate and despair. He didn’t want to talk about her, he didn’t even want to think about her.

“Did you two fight?” You tried to guess what could push Hanbin into drinking.

“You could say that…you could also say I caught her cheating on me.”

“Cheating?!” You were beyond shocked. Yoora loved Hanbin, you couldn’t imagine her being with someone else. “That’s not true. She would never-”

“I saw it with my own eyes. She was with Mino.”

You shook your head, “that can’t be. Mino would never.”

“Oh, I forgot you like Mino. I shouldn’t have come” he shook his head. 

You didn’t even have time to react to his statement about Mino when he tried to leave. 

“I’m going.” He got up but you stopped him.

“You can’t leave, not like this.”

“I have to.” Hanbin couldn’t help it anymore. His hand rested against your cheek as realization washed over him. The sparkle in your eyes had him feeling that warm sensation in the pit of his stomach that he had been missing with Yoora. “You were the one” he whispered, finally confessing to you.

Your heart dropped hearing those words. The same warm feeling came to you as you saw him inching closer.

His lips finally pressed against yours but you did not react. You couldn’t, you were too shocked by the chain of events. As you thought back to how he stumbled into your home you realized, “this is wrong.” You hesitantly pulled back from him. “Hanbin you’re drunk. This isn’t you talking it’s the alcohol.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It is” you nodded convincing yourself it was best to keep a distance. “You love Yoora.”

“No, I don’t-”

“Then why did you pick her!” Your hand covered your mouth with instant regret. You closed your eyes taking a deep breath to cool down. “You wouldn’t have gotten mad to the point where you drunk yourself to the point where you can’t walk straight. You are hurt, heartbroken because she betrayed your love.” 

“I liked you, that was why I talked to Yoora! But she said you liked Mino.”

“I didn’t! I liked you too!” you angrily confessed. “But you chose Yoora. She’s prettier and more outgoing, that’s why she won.”

“She may be outgoing but she’s not prettier than you.” Hanbin leaned in to kiss you once more and this time you responded.


	6. Eve Of Confession (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to doubt your secret relationship with Hanbin.

It was late afternoon, you had gotten home after practice and decided to take it slow for the rest of the day. You turned on your television ready to turn to your favorite drama but stayed on the channel your television turned on to when you saw a familiar face…Kim Hanbin.

Your eyes were glued to the screen as you sat down feeling a sharp pain in your chest. There he was, your boyfriend Kim Hanbin with a smile on his face as he applied makeup to Lee Seyoung. His eyes looked fixated on hers with their faces only inches apart you thought a love line would be forced by the hostesses. 

Dating an idol was hard. Relationships had to be secretive and left room for misunderstandings to happen. Sometimes you felt you would be better off single rather than watching your boyfriend blush as he pretended to be interested in another woman. 

* * *

Your eyes widened as you passed Hanbin in the halls of the YG building. He was laughing and smiling as he walked with two of your fellow backup dancers. 

His eyes met yours in a passing glance but he said nothing.

“Oh Y/N” one of the girls stayed behind to talk to you but you couldn’t concentrate on her words. You were deep in thought about the situation you were in. Were you allowed to be jealous? Was this something you should tolerate given that he was technically single to the rest of the world?

“Did you hear me Y/N?”

“What? I’m sorry” you shook your head to get rid of the dazed look on your face. “I didn’t get much sleep last night so I zone out every once in a while.”

“Will you be okay today? We have a pretty tight schedule.”

“We do?” Your brow furrowed in confusion. As you recalled, your schedule was open practice all day. 

She nodded, “We have to switch with IKON’s backup dancers for today’s Inkigayo performance.”

“What! Why?”

She shrugged, “they never tell us the reason. It was just us three that got switched.” It was just your luck. You were a WInner backup dancer, not an IKON one. Why did you have to be picked for the switch? “We have to go to IKON’s practice room immediately so we can know where we stand in the formation. I was looking for you when Hanbin came to tell us that we should get going.” 

That explained why they were with Hanbin but not why he was avoiding you. “Thanks, it’s a good thing I ran into you then.” 

When you entered IKON’s practice room you were surprised to see all eyes on you. “Hello” you greeted with a bow of your head.

* * *

You ended up dancing alongside Hanbin which complicated things. Ther were much more opportunities for fights.

“Hanbin you are a step behind. Listen to the beat and make sure your foot reaches the other side at the same time as your right hand.”

“I’m not a step behind, you are just doing it too fast.”

“I am not.” You stopped the music. It was only you two in the practice room. After having practiced with the others you realized there were still some errors on Hanbin’s part so you decided to stay behind and help him till he got it right. “I’ll show you.”

Hanbin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as you went through the dance once more. He was annoyed, this was the first time he had seen you be so bossy and he didn’t like it. Your words, intended to be full of helpful intentions, came across to him as nagging. “You are a step ahead of the beat” he shouted over the music.

“This is the correct timing.” Maybe you weren’t some famous idol but you were good enough to be one. You didn’t sing, rap, or have the best visuals but your dancing skills were above and beyond. His annoyance grew as you kept trying to prove your way was the right way that he blurted something out with the intention of hurting you. “I never had this problem with the other dancer.”

Your body came to a sudden stop when you heard this. With a nod of your head, you stopped the music. “If you think you do better with her then fine.” You picked up your bag hastily ready to leave him there. “Go and ask for a switch.”

“Y/N” Hanbin tried to stop you but you wouldn’t stop of your own accord. He had to hold you back by the arm. “Don’t get mad.” 

You laughed ironically. “Don’t worry, as a professional I’m not mad. I know when to call it quits. Sometimes things just don’t work out and changes need to be made. I don’t want to hinder the performance so I am asking you to put in a request to switch dancers.” 

He was quick to realize you might be hinting at something. “You say as a professional but this sounds like you are trying to break up with me.”

You sighed, not having thought of it like that. Maybe it was your subconscious speaking your mind. “It wasn’t like that.”

Hanbin relaxed and let go of your arm.

“But maybe…” 

Hanbin immediately showed concern. “Jagiya this was just a work-related problem.”

“I think it’s more than that Hanbin. If we can’t work well together then how can we make our relationship work? We might get paired up in the future as well. We can’t keep avoiding each other.”

“Jagiya

“Oppa-er I mean Hanbin” you bit your lip disappointed you had let yourself make a mistake. “We don’t work well together.”

The choreographer walked into the practice room and heard your last statement. “Y/N is everything okay?”

You turned to him with a smile, “Yes, we were just discussing some issues.”

“With the choreography?”

You nodded, “It seems we don’t sync well. Perhaps it would be best to switch me back to WINNER.”

“Really? You were doing so great during group practice. Is this something that you two can work out?”

You went silent thinking perhaps you were being too sensitive because of your relationship. If the choreographer didn’t notice the small mistakes then maybe you were being too strict.

“Y/N is just such a good dancer, I was having some trouble matching up to her so I asked for her help.” Hanbin stepped in not wanting you to leave. He knew it was his fault and regretted making you double think the chemistry between you two. “We can work it out.”

After hearing Hanbin agree to stick with you he was curious what you thought. “What do you think Y/N?”

You looked over at Hanbin questioning his actions. “I think we’re lacking in teamwork but we can try working things out.”

“Good” the choreographer kept his eye on you two from then on. He noticed a lot of bickering and extra practices with just the two of you. He felt maybe you two didn’t fit well and reported his thoughts to YG the day before the performance.

* * *

After hearing that one of his idols and one of his backup dancers were clashing right before a performance had YG worried. This was why he decided to confront. “What’s the situation between you two?” YG asked.

Hanbin looked over to you in a panic but you ignored him and calmly responded to YG. “Nothing, we can still perform.”

It hurt Hanbin to hear you deny him. He finally understood how you had felt. He didn’t want you feeling this way again. “That’s a lie. We are dating, we’ve been together for months now.”

You sighed and exhaled his name. “Hanbin” you knew he didn’t realize what he did was unnecessary. “He was asking about our ability to go on stage today.” YG hadn’t even suspected you two of being romantically involved. 

“Oh,” he didn’t know what to do now.

“I am surprised to hear this.” YG took a step back and looked at you two, making you uncomfortable. “Usually there are rumors within the company about this. You two have done a good job of hiding it from everyone so I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Really?” Hanbin was happy to hear YG approved.

YG noded, “Just make sure you two inform me if you plan to go public. That’s when thing’s get complicated with the media.”

“Yes, sir.” You gave a sigh of relief once he left and held onto Hanbin’s arm for support. “Why did you suddenly confess?”

“I didn’t like being hidden.” He knew he couldn’t get too mad at you. He had hurt you on a daily basis with all the times he had interacted with other women, pretending to be single. “I want our situation to be clear. I want to be able to touch you whenever I want without having to pretend we’re practicing.”

Hearing his thoughts made you realize he did understand how you felt. “I love you Hanbin.” You opened your arms and he walked into them. “I love you Y/N.” You didn’t know how you could ever think you would be better off single. It was hard but well worth it to stick around for Hanbin.


	7. Never Alone (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Gang AU ]  
> “Love is a weakness when you do what I do. If something happened to you because of me I could never forgive myself.”

Hanbin walked down the crowded streets knowing it was the best way to avoid detection. Even though he was out in the open Hanbin felt targeted. Across the street, he saw a beautiful woman walking about the same speed as him. She had a long black coat that fell down to her ankle and dark aviator sunglasses with mirrored lenses. Her head turned in his direction for only a second. Even with her eyes not being visible he could tell she was looking at him, alerting him to the people who were following him.

At the next street, the woman in black turned right so Hanbin turned left. He looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar looking man. The startled look on his face told Hanbin his suspicions were correct. He stood his ground allowing the man to catch up to him. “Are you following me, Detective?”

The detective was angry that he had been spotted. He grabbed Hanbin by the collar of his shirt taking his frustrations out on him after all, he was the source to begin with. “You little piece of-“ he was cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Sir there are too many civilians around.” Hanbin was amused by the circle that had been formed around him by uniformed men. The captain had stepped forward to stop the detective from making a scene in public. “We don’t want to stand out.”

“Captain I wouldn’t be worried about the detective standing out. He’s not the one in a uniform with big letters on his back being followed by what?” Hanbin took a quick look around to count the men. “A dozen fully armed and shielded-“

“That’s enough from you.” The detective let go of him. “You will come with us.”

Hanbin straightened out his clothes making sure to get out the wrinkles that had formed on his shirt. “Why should I go with you two?”

“Don’t act innocent Mr. Kim. Hanbin, better known as B.I. We know who you are and we know what you do.”

“It’s not a secret” Hanbin mocked them. This made the detective impatient and threw a punch his way. Hanbin dodged it angering him more. “You have to be better in order to catch me, Detective.” There were no worries for Hanbin. He knew he was safe, they had nothing on him.

“You wouldn’t be so tough if it weren’t for IKON!” the detective shouted breaking out of the Captain’s hold. “We will find your base of operations! It’s only a matter of time B.I.”

Hanbin nodded with a sly smile on his face. “Until then Detective.” He turned on the balls of his feet to leave but was still surrounded by the Captian’s men. They only moved after they were ordered to let Hanbin go. 

Before he could leave Hanbin felt it necessary to taunt further. “Detective, for what it’s worth, it really wasn’t me this time.” 

* * *

It was close to midnight when he finally made it back home. He rid himself of his shirt and walked around with a bare torso. When he walked into his bedroom he saw a familiar long coat and glasses on his bed. He immediately ran out to the balcony and saw you sitting on the edge with a smile on your face. “What took you so long?”

“I was busy.”

You smiled as you approached him, “Thank you for being in the right place at the right time.” You let your hand rest on his bare chest as you gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was a part of you that just wanted to stay by Hanbin’s side but you knew you couldn’t risk it. You walked past him and grabbed your things from his bed and took out a white envelope from the coat’s pocket. “Thanks for your help today.” You handed him the envelope full of money that you had stolen.

“I don’t want this.” Hanbin was starting to get angry at the fact that you only popped in when it was convenient for you. He didn’t want to admit it but you were the woman he loved. He didn’t want to involve you in his business but if it was the only way he could get you then he would. “I want you even if it’s just as my runner.”

Being a runner meant you would make the exchanges of money and product in person. You knew he had one already, “Are you really offering me a spot in IKON or are you hoping for something more?”

“Both” he responded. “You say you love me right?”

You looked away regretting the day you told him that. “I don’t-”

“I’m saying I love you too so why do you keep running?”

“Love is a weakness when you do what I do. If something happened to you because of me I could never forgive myself.” Your eyes went to his neck where you spotted a fresh scratch mark. “Was this from today?” Your fingers lightly touched it. There was no blood but it was very red and visible.

Hanbin figured the Detective probably scratched him when he grabbed him by the collar. “It’s nothing.”

“Now it’s just this but later on-”

Hanbin smashed his lips against yours to stop you from going further. He had to make you see that there was nothing wrong with being together. “You can’t keep doing things alone.”

“I have to” you panted as you caught your breath. It was hard to keep up a front. The kiss was so unexpected but very much welcomed. You enjoyed being able to see how his lips felt against yours. But what you were afraid of happened. You wanted more, you wanted to stay with him.

“Let’s do one job together. If it goes well you stay with me and if not I will never bother you again. Deal?”

You hesitated for a while but ultimately agreed, “Deal but I have one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Only one of us gets to be in harm’s way and that would be me.” You were used to it and were also confident in your abilities but you weren’t used to working with a team. 

“Fine only one of us two but you have to stay with me tonight.”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, The whole situation had goosebumps running up and down your spine. Hanbin made you feel like being alone wasn’t always the best thing. With him, you felt safe and protected.

* * *

“Sir the men are getting restless. How much longer will we be here?” The police captain sighed, they were reaching the eleventh hour of the undercover investigation. He was also growing weary. He wanted to go home to his wife and kids just like his men but it was crucial they catch their target in the act. “As long as it takes. We have to catch them making the transaction only then can we bring down Kim Hanbin and let the world know who he really is.”

Hanbin stood by the window of his hotel room. He looked out across the street at the unmarked buildings. They were under construction and had been for many years now. It was a strategic move to keep it that way because behind it was connected to a network of buildings owned by other gangs. Many deals had gone down there and now it seemed someone had let the cops know about it. “Chan, do a check in.”

Chanwoo grabbed his radio and followed orders. “All members check in to base.”

“Ju-ne to base,” when he was finished Junhoe used the radio as a shield and blocked the sun from his eyes. Being positioned rooftop during sunset was proving to be difficult.

Donghyuk was quick to spot the hidden officers. “DK to base, we have three on the west end and another one is circling WINNER’s building. I think they are using it as their command center.”

“Song to base we have a couple of patrol cars a the alley exit ready for the chase.” Yoonhyung was in a parked car near the police patrol cars. He kept his head low as he kept watch of their activity. “Engines are on,” he warned them.

Jinhwan took a while to respond since he was inside the building he had to make sure no one was around him. He still hadn’t gone in place and was searching the area. “Jay checking in to base. I’m almost in position.”

“Bobby checking in.” He put on the hardhat and vest over his own clothes, dressing up as a construction worker. “The night shift is about to start so I’ll be going in.” He made sure to hide the earpiece well so no one would see it.

“Give me the radio,” Hanbin asked Chanwoo for it and he handed it over immediately. “Bobby take care of her.” Bobby was a crucial part of the plan. He was blending in with the construction workers to keep an eye out on you.

“That won’t be necessary.” When your voice came through their radios it sounded annoyed. “Oh, by the way, Y/N checking in to base.” With those final words, you grabbed the empty briefcase and entered the building. 

“Bobby-”

“I know,” Bobby sternly responded cutting off Hanbin mid-sentence. He knew Hanbin was being overprotective of you because he liked you but it was annoying. 

Chanwoo figured he wouldn’t be getting the radio back.

Minutes later Yoonghyung spotted you from his position and let the others know. “I see her. Y/N is out of the alley and walking past the patrol cars.” 

Hanbin sighed loudly, he was relieved that everything had gone well. There was a huge smile on his face when he saw you down below making your way into the hotel where he was. “She’s here, you can all get out now.”

Turning around Hanbin saw his youngest member standing there in wait. “You too Chanwoo.” Hanbin wanted to be alone when you came up to the room. 

* * *

Hanbin leaned against the brick wall of a building as he waited for his informant. The city was dead for the most part the dimly lit streets had nothing good to offer. It had been weeks since their last job now Hanbin wanted to know what the cops had on them. He pushed off of the wall when he saw the man he had been waiting for. “You’re late.”

“Sorry sir but I got the information. They put a new detective on the team after the failed undercover operation. The department is giving up on you for now and will let the new detective handle matters accordingly.”

“What about the operation report, did you bring a copy?”

The officer took a folded up paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hanbin. “All the details from officers present that day are included. No one saw anything unusual and there were no sightings of IKON members.”

“Good” Hanbin handed him a pretty thick envelope that looked like it had been manhandled. “Take that and go, officer Park.”

“Thank you, sir.” The money Hanbin offered him was way more than the amount that the police offered for information on him. That is why he always risked his job for him.

After he was gone Hanbin called you out, “You hear that?”

You came out from your hiding spot atop the fire escape and jumped down to join him. “I heard.”

“Then from now on you no longer work alone.” He extended his hand out to you. “I won’t ever leave you alone.”

You were weak against his charms. Placing your hand in his you asked, “Promise?”

“I promise.”


	8. You Are My Obsession (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You broke up with Hanbin but he keeps claiming you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark, Obsession, Jealousy

Hanbin was quick to search for Mino. He wasn’t happy after seeing him admit to liking you on Weekly Idol. “Mino, can I talk to you?” Hanbin didn’t bother to use honorifics with Mino even though he was older than him. He was ready to kill him for setting his eyes on you.

“Alright,” Mino had a pretty good idea of what was going on. “Let’s go outside.” He walked out leaving the rest of his members in silence. He made sure to walk far enough to where no one could hear them. “What’s up Hanbin,” he sighed.

“I wanted to warn you about making moves on Y/N. She’s already in a relationship.”

Mino crossed his arms, “With who?”

“Me!” 

“You broke up two weeks ago. She told me herself.” Mino had met with you several times and you confided in him about your relationship with Hanbin. “She told me you two dated since you were trainees and also that she broke up with you because you were starting to act strangely.”

Hanbin felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Your relationship had been a secret and so had the breakup. He didn’t know why you would tell Mino all about it. “Y/N loves me. We will get back together so I need you to stop telling people that you like her.”

“Well I do like her and if she decides she likes me too I won’t hesitate to ask her out.”

Hanbin had been your first boyfriend, your first kiss, your first love, your first everything. For the past three years, he was the only man in your life and he would do anything to keep it that way. “Then I will make sure she knows about all those women you have been with. Remember Mino? Do you remember how each and every girl you come across drops to their knees for you? I will let her know how you took advantage of their love for you and I will tell YG too.”

Mino’s jaw dropped as he was metaphorically backed into a corner. It was true that he had gone out with various women but the way Hanbin said it made the situation sound way worse. He now saw what you meant about his relentless pursuit. “Y/N said you would do anything to keep her to yourself.”

“Of course, she’s the woman I love. I can’t let anyone else have her.”

Mino shook his head in disbelief. Hanbin was revealing some dark colors to him that he was sure no one knew he had. “Hanbin you are starting to sound obsessed. Y/N was right to break up with you, I don’t know what you would do if she kissed another guy.”

“That would never happen. Y/N is mine, she can only kiss me.”

There was no helping him, Mino knew that.

* * *

Walking down the halls of YG you kept thinking back to the broadcast that you saw of Mino. You covered your cheeks with your hands knowing you were blushing. All this time you only thought of him as a close friend who you trusted with your secrets. You wanted to look for him and let him know you were flattered by his words but before you could get to Mino you crossed someone else’s path.

“Y/N!” Hanbin beamed at you as he got closer.

You smiled as well, “Hello Hanbin.” You always tried to be friendly with him even after breaking up. 

He hugged you tightly making you feel like something wasn’t right. “Hanbin what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just want to hold you.” He rested his chin atop your head forcing you to rest it against his chest. He refused to lose this feeling of closeness with you. 

The hug was starting to feel less friendly and more romantic as he ran his hand along your back. It was comforting but if anyone saw this it would cause problems. “Hanbin-”

Before you could remind him of the situation he withdrew and let you go. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” your brow furrowed in confusion as you waved goodbye not knowing what just happened. Once he was gone you turned your attention towards finding Mino. Mino was on his way back to the practice room when you spotted him. “Hey,” you smiled at him as you tapped his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Y/N…”

He seemed out of it, he was avoiding your eyes and keeping a distance. “Is something wrong?”

Mino was concerned after his encounter with Hanbin. He wondered how serious he was about what he said. “Do you think Hanbin is taking the break up well?”

“Actually, I thought he was until this morning. He was on his way out when he saw me and suddenly just held me for a long time. It was more than just a friendly hug.”

Mino knew what was going on but he didn’t know if he should tell you. “You remember what you told me about him before you broke up? I know you were playing it off but I think you were right. Hanbin is obsessed with you.”

"Why do you say that?”

Mino sighed, “I think you need to talk to him.”

* * *

Hanbin was beyond happy when you texted to let him know you wanted to talk to him. He got to the coffee shop first and waited for you outside. As you approached him you felt a lump in your throat. It was going to be hard to open up old wounds.

“Hi” you greeted him with a smile. He was still handsome, you couldn’t deny him that. On the outside, he was still the same Kim Hanbin you fell in love with.

“Hey,” he gave you a warm smile that put your worries at ease. Opening the door like a true gentleman for you and even pulling your chair out like usual. Hanbin felt like it was back to the way it should be. “I’ll go order for us. Do you want cold or hot coffee?”

“Cold please.”

“I’ll be right back.” He memorized all your go-to orders and knew all your favorite foods because he cared about you. After getting the drinks he came back to the table and sat down across from you. “Here you go.” He placed your drink in front of you even remembering to ask for two straws because you were strange and liked to drink from two straws at the same time. 

It made you smile to see that Hanbin could still be sweet and caring. “Thank you Hanbin.” After taking a sip you felt more at ease and began to tackle the situation. “So… what have you been up to?” You had to admit it was a shaky start but you had to make small talk before getting to your point. 

“Not much,” he responded. “We’re not next for promotions so we don’t have much to do. Your group and WINNER are the ones in the spotlight right now.” Pressing your lips into a thin line warned Hanbin that he had done it again. He was showing his jealousy. 

“About that…” you were glad he offered you an opening to talk about what happened. “Hanbin you do know that even though this situation feels very similar to a date, it’s not. We are just friends now.”

“I know.” It was hard to accept though. “But how much longer are you going to keep pretending like that’s all we are?”

“Hanbin-” you sighed as you shook your head.

“I can’t be friends with you Y/N!” Hanbin didn’t mean to shout but it was just so unbearable. Sitting so close to you and not being able to touch you, hold you, or kiss you the way he used to. “I want to be with you. I need you Y/N.” He took your hand in his by force making you lean forward onto the table. 

“Hanbin please let go, people are watching.” You tried pulling your hand back but he wouldn’t allow it. 

His fingers brushed against your knuckles in a soft caress. “I still love you Y/N. I will always love you.” He put your hand against his cheek trying to replicate the way you would caress his face. 

You let your hand go limp as he did as he pleased. Your heartfelt heavy seeing how badly he was taking the separation. You had no idea it was like this. “Hanbin I love you too…” 

His eyes sparkled as he heard the magic words but almost immediately you took it all back. “But I can’t be with you anymore and you know why.”

You never stopped loving him. You broke up because you saw the negative effect you had on him. As your time together increased Hanbin would grow more and more attached and protective of you. His world revolved around you too literally. The constant need to be with you was driving him near exhaustion. Not to mention how he did things that were out of character. “Hanbin I ruined you. You were such a sweet guy before we started dating. Now you are threatening your friends.”

He let go of you and sunk back into his seat. “Mino told you?” 

You nodded, “Hanbin I don’t look at Mino the same way I looked at you.” He smiled once he heard that no one had replaced him yet. “I probably won’t look at anyone else like that. You are and always will be my first love. There’s a special place for you in my heart.”

“Then can’t we continue our relationship?” Hanbin was desperate to be by your side again.“I want you for myself again.”

From your trainee days to debut you had been in a relationship. It was hard letting go of him completely so you understood the pain he was going through. Yet, you knew if you gave in he would only be worse.”I really wish I could kiss you right now and make you feel better.” Tears made their way down your cheeks.

“Smile, please smile, you’re prettiest when smiling.” He wiped your tears away with his thumb and in turn tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. When one made its way down his left cheek you looked away. Hanbin could see the weight his tears had on you. It made him realize that you had spoken the truth. You really did love him. “If only I lessened my greed-”

“This wouldn’t have happened” you finished his sentence.


	9. Drunken Love (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hanbin drunkenly confesses you respond with a confession of your own. The next day you worry he may have been too drunk to remember.

After seeing Habin loosen up with his third drink in hand Bobby decided it was a good time to tell him about you. “I have a surprise for you,” Bobby shouted over the music so Hanbin could hear him. He knew Hanbin was recently becoming some lovesick idiot who tried too hard to make his crush notice him. That’s why he decided to help him by getting him to meet you in a relaxed environment. “Y/N is coming with her friends to join us.”

“What?!” Hanbin felt a sudden acceleration of his heart. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Bobby’s news or because the buzz was starting to kick in. “Why is she coming here?”

“I invited her,” Bobby gave a sly smile. 

“I don’t believe you.” Hanbin didn’t think you liked him because of the way you continuously avoided him. “She wouldn’t come.”

“Look over there” Bobby pointed at the entrance where you and your friends were being let in. 

Hanbin’s jaw dropped seeing you make your way through the sea of people in a short black dress. He couldn’t believe you were really there. “I thought she didn’t like me.”

Bobby took a step back, “I don’t know anything about that but if you really want to know then maybe you should do something. 

* * *

Hanbin slammed the small glass onto the table after downing its contents. He was glaring holes in the back of Donghyuk’s head as he danced with you. Donghyuk had no problem asking you to dance because he was only looking at you as a friend but Hanbin had some other feelings. Right now he was jealous that Donghyuk was enjoying your company instead of him.

“Just go” Bobby shouted so Hanbin could hear him over the loud music. “If you want to dance with her then do it.” Hanbin hadn’t told him about his feelings towards you but it was all too obvious by the way he glanced at you.

“It’s not that easy.”

“Yeah it is, just watch.” Bobby stood up ready to go change places with Donghyuk to prove a point but Hanbin placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Bobby asked playfully. He wanted Hanbin to tell him exactly what was going on. 

Jinhwan had just gotten back from the bar with some more shots. Hanbin needed some liquid courage and took one before admitting to Bobby. “I like Y/N more than a friend.” 

Bobby laughed seeing Hanbin reach for another drink in frustration. “I know, I just wanted to show you that you can say it. Now repeat it to her.”

You stopped dancing when you saw Hanbin take two consecutive shots. Concerned about his well being you asked Donghyuk to stop. “Donghyuk my feet hurt, why don’t we rest for a moment.”

“Okay” Donghyuk followed you back to the booth where Hanbin, Bobby, and Jinhwan were talking to some of your friends. “Go ahead” Donghyuk let you slide into the booth first.

Your eyes met Hanbin’s for a second as he realized you would be sitting next to him. “Thank you” you slid into the booth and continued until you were side by side with Hanbin. 

Bobby watched in amusement as Hanbin began to stiffen up. It was like he didn’t know how to act around you. “So Y/N you having fun?” Bobby decided to give Hanbin a push. “Hanbin here hasn’t stepped out of the booth.”

“Why not?” you asked Hanbin.

“I-”

“We were playing this really fun drinking game. Do you want to play with us?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Hours later you saw everyone out on the dance floor except Hanbin. He was fighting the urge to fall over. His head almost slammed into the table but you caught him just in time. “Hanbin are you okay?” There was no coherent response, you were starting to worry that perhaps he had drunk too much. You propped him up against you and laid his head on your shoulder to stop him from falling and hitting his head. 

Looking around you saw all your friends and IKON were too busy having fun to notice what you were dealing with. 

Hanbin was completely drunk. His eyes kept closing as he faded in and out. Once you placed him on his shoulder he didn’t know what was happening. He opened his eyes and immediately they doubled in size when he saw your chest. At this angle, he had a perfect view down your dress. He immediately backed away only to have you wrap your arms around his torso.

“Oh my god, Hanbin! Are you alright?” You were worried he was falling over and held onto him tightly. 

“I’m fine.” Of course, he wasn’t alright. The girl he liked was so close to him and he couldn’t even say anything yet he was seeing and feeling many things. Like now that you were holding him. He could feel your chest against his which made him giggle.

“I think we should get you back to the dorms.”

You unwrapped your arms and settled for holding his hand as you slid out the booth. Once he was out you knew he needed help standing. “Wrap your arm around my shoulder.”

He did as he was told and you proceeded to wrap your arm around his waist. this was the only way you could be sure he would fall over. On the way out you looked for Bobby to let him know what was happening but couldn’t find him.

You got out of the club and got a cab and helped Hanbin in. On the ride to IKON’s dorm, you texted Bobby to let him know what happened. 

* * *

You sighed in relief once you got to the elevator. “Can you stand?”

Hanbin nodded with half-lidded eyes and leaned against the elevator walls while you pushed the button to his floor. When the doors opened you didn’t even have to ask him to lean on you, he did it on his own. 

“Y/N your hair smells good.”

You blushed at his compliment. “You really are drunk Hanbin. It smells like booze and smoke by now.” Hair tended to catch the smell of its surroundings and you knew for a fact that you had spilled some alcohol on it when you were playing that drinking game.

“No, it smells good, sweet…” His fingers ran through it until he singled out a small part and wrapped his index finger in it. “It’s so soft.”

“Thank you” you smiled feeling all too happy that he was complimenting you. When you stepped into his room Hanbin laughed at your inability to turn on the lights. Then suddenly he blurted out his thoughts. “I can’t believe YOU brought me here.” 

“What? Why?” You were a little hurt by the way he emphasized the word.

“I thought you didn’t like me. You always avoid me and talk to the others instead.”

It was true you did that but for the opposite reason. That’s when you suddenly you realized how awkward this situation was. You in Hanbin’s room, Kim Hanbin, the guy you liked since God knows when. “ Wha- well- I don’t-” you were rambling, not making any sense and didn’t notice the edge of the bed. 

Both of you fell forward, face first onto Hanbin’s bed. “Sorry” you apologized as you tried to get up.

Hanbin still had his arm around your shoulders. He brought you in closer so you were face to face on his bed. “I love you Y/N.”

“Huh?” you exhaled in confusion. 

“You are so beautiful and so genuinely nice. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Hanbin lifted himself and hovered over you. He took in the sight of your eyes as they shined with the small amount of light that peeked through the window. 

You didn’t move as his lips got closer to yours. When you didn’t push him away he pressed them against yours. It wasn’t until he pulled away that you responded. “I love you too.” 

The alcohol was finally catching up to him. He felt his arms giving out so he got off of you and laid down on his back with a smile on his face. “I finally said it.” He finally fell asleep leaving you to laugh at the whole situation.

* * *

The next morning you kept thinking back to that moment with Hanbin. After he fell asleep you put his blanket on him and left not wanting the guys to see you there when they got back. 

The more you thought about it the more it felt like a dream. At one point you started to think your own alcohol-induced delusion thought that up because Hanbin never mentioned it. He had texted you to thank you for bringing him back to the dorms but that was it. He didn’t mention the confession or the kiss.

Worries blurred your mind. Was he too drunk to remember? Were those even his real feelings? Was he confusing you with someone else? “No,” you shook your head at that last one. “He said my name. I heard it.”

You knew it was best to forget about it for now. If you kept thinking then you would just stress yourself out. In order to take your advice, you decided to take a walk. Grabbing your jacket and phone you walked out the door.

“Y/N,” Hanbin called your name when he saw you come out of the apartment building.

His voice paralyzed you. The last thing you wanted was to see him You couldn’t just act like nothing happened. You didn’t dare turn to face him.

Hanbin was worried when you didn’t mention the kiss from last night, just like you. That’s why he came to look for you. He was proud of himself for confessing to you and knew he had to make sure you remembered it. There was no way he could go back to you avoiding him.

When you didn’t move he did. He went up to you and held you from behind. His arms wrapped around your waist as he rested his head on your shoulder. “Please don’t ignore what happened.”

You turned in his arms to face him. “You mean you really meant it?”

He nodded vigorously making you giggle. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Hanbin.”

“Then will you be my girlfriend?”

You held his face in your hands, “Do you have to ask?”

He grinned, excited to finally have you. “Can I kiss you?”

“Stop asking questions and just do it.”

So he did.


	10. A Helping Hand (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hanbin brings his son into the dressing room you are left with the need to help him out. Offering to babysit his son seemed easy until he hit you with the hard questions.
> 
> “You don’t like Daddy?”

You were beginning to worry when you saw all the other members were present and in their chairs getting their makeup done except for yours. It had been a few weeks since you got this new job as a makeup artist for IKON. “Y/N what are you doing just standing here?”, one of your seniors asked.

“I-umm-ah he’s not here yet.” You looked away in fear of her response.

“Who?”

“Hanbin. they told me to wait for him.”

“The show is about to start and he hasn’t gotten here?”

You shook your head wishing you were brave enough to ask why she was yelling at you when you had done nothing wrong.

“I’ll have to call YG-”

“I’m here,” Hanbin announced a bit out of breath as he entered the dressing room with his son. He put him down and sighed, “I’m here now.”

“Good please sit down and let Y/N do her job.” She practically pushed him down into the chair and you immediately began applying the first product onto his face so she wouldn’t scream at you again. “I suppose your son’s babysitter is late again?”

“Uh- yeah, she’ll be here before I go on stage.”

The woman sighed, not content. “You should find a better sitter.” Once she left you took a look at Hanbin’s face and noticed the worry in it. “You lied didn’t you.”

“How did you know?”

The stuttering gave it away but you just shrugged, “I guessed.”

He gave you a shy laugh knowing he had been caught. “Yeah…” he looked over at his four-year-old son who at such a young age had gotten accustomed to being on the move. He was a calm boy who never made trouble for him. “I had to get rid of Han-Jae’s sitter. She was releasing information about me and photos of him to the media. I want Han-Jae to live peacefully so I fired her but now I keep thinking the same thing will happen.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Your smile dropped as you felt saddened by his problems. Hanbin was only trying to be a good father to his son and work so he could give him a good life. You admired him for that. 

Hanbin inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Now I don’t know what to do. I have a full schedule now with the release of the album.” You knew very well how packed his schedule was. The whole reason you were hired was because the workload for IKON had been increased.

“You’re telling me…” you joked as you moved directly in front of him and stared at his eyes trying to figure out how you could possibly make him any more handsome than he already was. “My job isn’t as hard as yours but it brings its challenges.” You wouldn’t tell him though.

He finally gave a light-hearted smile. “I’m sure it’s hard to work with such demanding people.”

“You mean that Unnie? Yeah” you sighed. “I’d rather not say anything. She might hear me and then where would I go?”

“Don’t worry I won’t let her do that. I know I haven’t taken the time to get to know you in the past few weeks that you started-”

“That’s alright.” Once you were finished you let Hanbin take a look in the mirror. From his reflection, you could see the worries were taking over. That wasn’t good for someone who had to go on stage and perform for his fans with a smile on his face. You looked over at his son who until now had kept silent and got an idea. You wanted to help them out. “About your son…” you trailed off not believing you were about to suggest the idea. “If you want I can take care of him for you.”

“Really?” His face lit up with hope.

“Sure” you smiled assuring him that your offer was very real. “I would be happy to lend a helping hand.”

“Won’t you be troubled?”

You shook your head, “It’s fine. I’m just going to pack up my stuff and wait here for you to finish. Wherever you go I go-” Your face turned fifty shades of pink when you realized how that sounded. “Because I’m your stylist- I mean-er you know, right?”

Hanbin chuckled seeing your flustered expression. “I know, thanks. I couldn’t have asked for a better makeup artist.” He bent down to talk to his son who was occupied by the coloring book in front of him. “Han-Jae, Daddy is going on stage now. The pretty Noona will take care of you okay?” Hanbin pointed at you.

Han-Jae nodded as he looked in the direction his father indicated. 

With a final pat to his son’s head, Hanbin ran out of the dressing room.

You took over Hanbin’s place beside Hanjae and introduced yourself. “Hello Han-Jae, my name is Y/N. I’m going to take care of you if that’s okay.”

Han-Jae nodded then handed you a few crayons. “Noona can use these.” He moved his coloring book over so he could share it with you. “We color together for Daddy.” Han-Jae loved coloring because he liked getting comments from his father. Hanbin would gasp in awe at his work and so Han-Jae continued to seek those reactions.

There were no complaints on your end. You were happy to help him color.

* * *

As the hour passed you found yourself getting along very well with Han-Jae. He started talking more and like all children, he began asking questions. “Noona how old are you?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

He nodded eagerly.

You looked around before leaning in to whisper your age in his ear. “You keep that to yourself okay, women don’t like having their age revealed.”

He laughed not really understanding but he liked the silly faces you made when you told him to keep your secret. “Do you have kids?”

Hanbin stopped at the dressing room door when he heard his son’s laughter coming through it. Soon he realized he could hear clearly the conversation between you two.

“Not yet.”

“You want one?”

You nodded, “someday.”

“Why not now?”

You became speechless, only strange noises left your lips. “It’s not that easy. First I need a boyfriend and I don’t have one of those.”

“Do you want one?”

You giggled, “I do and before you tell me to get one, it’s not that easy.”

Han-Jae tilted his head. He had heard this before. When he asked Hanbin why he didn’t have a Mommy. The answer he got was that until he had a girlfriend then he would have a Mommy but it wasn’t easy to find one. “Why not?”

Hanbin opened the door slowly wanting to get a look at Han-Jae.

“You ask the hard questions Han-Jae.” You sighed, “I’m not sure how to explain it to you. The basics are that two people have to like each other.”

“Is that when someone makes you smile?”

You nodded, “that’s a part of it.”

“You and Daddy were smiling when you were talking.”

Panic set in as you realized this little boy was smarter than you thought. “We were but-”

“You don’t like Daddy?” His smile faltered making you jump into action.

“I do- I mean your Dad is a very nice man. He’s handsome, he works hard, he’s kind, and a great father to you…” You didn’t know where you were going with this. “It’s-” you fanned yourself with your hands as you struggled to continue.

Hanbin smiled when he heard all the things you said about him. He decided to help you out and step in to stop his son’s line of questioning. “I’m back.”

“Daddy” Han-Jae ran to show Hanbin his coloring. “Me and Noona did this.”

“Woah!” he gasped. “It’s awesome!”

Your face went red as you realized he could have heard your conversation. Your eyes went to the door hoping you could get out but Han-Jae’s voice stopped you from attempting it. 

“Noona is fun.”

You were touched by his words and forgot about escaping altogether. “I had fun too Han-Jae.”

“I want to be with Noona a little longer.” He let go of Hanbin and grabbed onto your hand. “Want to come to my house?”

Now Hanbin was the flustered one. “That’s a bit too forward Han-Jae.” He looked over at you, meeting your eyes. “But…” You could tell he was now looking at you in a different way. “Would you like to eat lunch with us? We have time until the next appearance.”

“Come on Noona say yes.” 

For your own sanity, you could have said no to Hanbin if he were the only one asking but Han-Jae was making it difficult. “Okay.”


	11. When You Lost I Won (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Parts of Hanbin
> 
> One- Marriage  
> Two- Pregnancy  
> Three- Children

**ONE**

_B_.I _sighed once the cameras were finally off of him he had a moment of silence to think. How did this all happen?_

_You were walking home from working passing the usual buildings as always. You could hear the loud noises coming from a building and looked up to see a large banner. “They must still be filming Show Me The Money.” You remember walking past the building on your way to work seeing all the people who were waiting outside to get in. Now it was all clear and all you could see was one man sitting at the foot of the building head down in despair. “Didn’t get in?”_

_You sat down beside him thinking it was someone who hadn’t gotten the chance to go inside. Being the friendly person you were there was no chance you could pass someone who was alone without offering your friendship._

_“I got eliminated” he mumbled not once looking up at you._

_“I see…”_

_He finally looked up at you making you slightly gasp. “Why are you sulking? You are B.I. It doesn’t matter if you win this competition or not. You have proven your talents many times before. Leave the sulking to those who didn’t even make the first cut.”_

_Hanbin chuckled after hearing your words. “When you put it like that it’s hard to feel bad for myself.”_

_You smiled “I don’t mean to sound rude but can I ask you a question?”_

_Hanbin nodded letting you ask your question._

_“Is Bobby still there?”_

Hanbin shook his head with annoyance as you finished reminiscing the day you met him. “How could you ask me if Bobby was still there? I had just lost.”

You laughed, now that the pain of losing was gone you thought it was okay to joke around with Hanbin. “How could I not? I needed to know.”

“You can’t put more attention to Bobby than me. I’m your boyfriend.”

“Not at that moment.”

“You still prefer Bobby over me?”

You nodded, “competition wise yes, boyfriend wise no. You are the best boyfriend in the world and only you.”

Hanbin’s face scrunched up in disapproval. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore” he taunted playfully. He got up from the couch both of you were sitting on and went towards your kitchen.

You shook your head with a small giggle. You knew how jealous he was when it came to you praising others. It was the way he met you. You praising him and bringing his spirit back up after having been eliminated from Show Me The Money made him fall in love with you. 

He had been praised countless times by fans, family, and staff but when you praised him that day it felt different. Your opinion seemed to weigh heavily on him. That was why before you could walk away that day he held you back and asked for your number.

“Hanbin come out of-” your words were caught in your throat as you stepped into the kitchen. Your breathing stopped mid-exhale when you saw Hanbin on one knee surrounded by white roses. As you looked around you saw there were more roses around the kitchen counters and even on top of the refrigerator. Gold balloons lined the high kitchen ceiling out of your reach.

A slight smirk of accomplishment adorned Hanbin’s face as he saw how red your face had become even when you were wearing makeup. “I know I always say I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore when we fight even playfully but this time I meant it because I’m tired of it. I don’t want to go back and forth between here and there. I want to stay with you every time I’m not working.”

“Hanbin” you managed to fully exhale now.

“Will you marry me?” He opened the small velvet box in his hand unveiling a white gold band with an opal gem that shone in small tones of pink blue and white. 

“Yes,” you responded. 

He smiled from ear to ear as he placed the ring on your finger.

You were both October babies and Opal was your birthstone. You could no longer hold back and teared up as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Can I ask you something?” you whispered into his ear as he held you.

“Of course.”

“Can Bobby be your best man?”

* * *

Bobby grinned seeing Hanbin glaring at him as he danced with you. “I think your husband found out why you wanted me to be the best man.”

You looked back to Hanbin who was currently dancing with your maid of honor while you were dancing with Bobby. “Yeah he’s going to be sulking later but I just want to enjoy for now.” You laid your head against Bobby’s shoulder as you slow dance. 

“Let’s go for it baby girl” Bobby embraced the idea of making Hanbin jealous and leaned his head on top of yours without ruining your up-do. 

* * *

**TWO**

You starred at the ceiling as you laid in bed waiting for Hanbin to call you. He was away on tour and like usual would ask you to wait up for him. He didn’t want you or him to go to sleep without talking to each other first. 

It had been two years since you got married and while all the moments weren’t sweet, he himself still was. He knew he had to be when you were struggling every day to do all the housework without him.

He had moved you to a big house which meant more housework than you were used to. When he was around it was fine. You managed to finish easily with his help.

When he was gone it was a bit more for you since you had become quite dependent on him for many things. You liked to make him do the boring stuff like unloading groceries and washing dishes. Those two were the things you hated. With him gone you had almost always just relied on take-out to eliminate the dish work but not this time.

Hanbin had only been gone a few days when you woke up spilling your guts out in the toilet. Immediately you confirmed that it was because you were pregnant. You were happy because you had always wanted a baby and knew Hanbin did too so there was no need to worry or panic.

Even if he was famous there was nothing his fans could do about his personal life. You were his wife and it was natural for you two to start a family. Now you were only about a month along in your pregnancy but already were in so much pain.

You had placenta previa which meant the placenta was positioned in your uterus before your baby instead of after. It was a complication that resulted in you being put on bed rest. You stopped working and took all precautions as your doctor ordered. 

You were eating healthy green stuff you hated all for your baby’s sake and embraced the fact that you would be having your baby by c-section which you were fine with as long as your baby was safe. The only bad thing was telling Hanbin.

You were sure he would freak out if you gave him all the details so instead of ruining his fun you decided to keep it all a secret until he came back.

As your eyes began to droop you finally heard the familiar ringtone and picked up the phone. “Hello”

“How are you” Hanbin asked in a groggy voice.

“Better than you” you responded noticing he was losing his voice. “You should rest or that voice of yours will vanish completely.” You could hear him smirking as you scolded him.

“Why don’t you want me to call you? Are you having so much fun in that big house without me?”

“No” you sighed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” He coughed trying to clear his throat. “I have a gift for you when I go back.”

“Really?” You rested your hand on your abdomen and rubbed small circles. “I guess I’ll have to get something for you too.”

* * *

A couple of months later Hanbin entered the house with his suitcase in hand. “Jagiya” he called out for you after not seeing you in the living room.

After hearing his voice you sped walked through the hall.

Hanbin grinned as he saw you.

You were wearing one of his hoodies which hid your now bigger bump from sight.

He opened his arms for you but instead of running and jumping into them like always you walked over to him with a smile. Instead of hugging him you held his hands and led him to the couch. “I need to tell you something.”

Hanbin began to worry about you but complied and sat down. He looked up at you as you stood in front of him.

You took something out of the hoodie’s kangaroo pocket and handed it to him without a word.

He smiled as he stared at the black and white image you handed him. “Are you really?” 

You nodded before lifting the hoodie up to reveal the round bump to him. “You’re going to be a Daddy.” He placed his hands on your stomach for the first time.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Well,” you sat down beside him “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Why would I worry?”

“Because I have placenta previa.” After explaining all the details of the condition to him he reacted as you thought.

“What? You should have told me as soon as you knew. I would have come back to take care of you.”

“Awww Hanbin” you hugged him and kept your head against his. “I’m so glad to have such a caring husband like you but I’m fine. I stopped working, I stayed home, cooked my yucky healthy meals, did a lot of resting.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m fine.”

Hanbin kept his hand on your stomach and sighed. “I guess there’s nothing I can do about the past but from now on I’m going to take care of you.”

* * *

**Three**

Today you were going to take your baby to get his first set of shots and Hanbin had taken the day off to go with you. After breakfast, he had decided to do the dishes while you got yourself and the baby ready. 

Hanbin finished rinsing the final dish before turning off the faucet. He dried his hands and headed to his bedroom. The corner of his lip curled up as he saw you fast asleep.

You were balled up on the bed in your denim shorts and a white tee shirt, your hair in a messy bun. He could tell you had finished getting ready and must have fallen asleep waiting for him.

Hanbin found it hard to look away from the sight of both your sleeping faces. He found it fascinating how even if you were asleep your motherly instincts were always alert.

You had managed to take naps with your son by placing him in his adorable grey elephant pillow where he could not roll over to either side. Even when he did try to make a move your hand would inch over to him and caress his soft cheeks while still remaining in your slumber.

Hanbin hovered over his son and placed a soft kiss on his temple making the baby stir. 

Your hand instantly moved towards him but this time you jolted up when you felt Hanbin’s face instead. “What are you doing to my baby?”

“He’s my baby too” Hanbin reminded you.

You responded by lifting your arms wanting him to help you off the bed. He complied and pulled you up to a sitting position. “Be a good Daddy and get his car seat then.”

* * *

Once you were at the doctor’s office Hanbin pushed the stroller carrying your still sleeping son to the waiting room while you went to the front desk to fill out paperwork. 

Hanbin pushed the stroller to a lonely corner and sat down beside it. He removed the blanket you had placed over the stroller to keep light from bothering your son’s sleep and saw he was awake. “Oh, you finally woke up.” He began undoing the straps that held him in place.

“Mommy is going to think I woke you up because I wanted to play but you have to tell her you woke up alone. You got it?”

The baby boy began to kick and whine wanting out of the confined space. Hanbin knew he would want food. He was only a few days past the three-month mark meaning he only woke up to eat. “You must be hungry huh?”

Soft cries soon became louder as if the baby acknowledged that it was indeed what he wanted. 

“I’m sorry Haneul but Mommy isn’t here yet.” He stood up trying to sway around in a different form that might distract him for a while until you could come to his aide. 

A few seconds later you came from behind him holding onto some papers that you were told to keep for your records. “My baby” you cooed as you took him from Hanbin’s arms. “Did Daddy wake you up again?”

“No, he woke up alone because he was hungry.”

As soon as you began talking to him he stopped crying. “He wasn’t hungry, Daddy lied. Didn’t he?” 

Hanbin’s mouth dropped open as he saw his son had betrayed him. “I see how it is. He’s manipulating you so you only believe him.”

As you laughed at Hanbin’s ridiculous accusations you heard a nurse call out your son’s name. “Kim Haneul…”

You quickly made your way to the nurse while carrying your son. Hanbin followed behind with the stroller.

After weighing and taking his temperature you were sent to a room to wait while the doctor made his way to you.

“Why do babies cry when they are being weighed?” Hanbin asked with curiosity.

“Well, they strip them down to their diaper and place them in a cold metal tub. How do you expect them not to cry?” You covered your son in a light blanket after being instructed to not put his clothes back on since they needed access to his thighs.

You clutched him close to you as you got nervous. “Hanbin I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?”

“He’s going to be in pain and cry when they give him the shots.” You placed multiple kisses on your baby’s little head feeling for him.”I don’t think I can see it.” You stood up and went over to him. “You hold him.”

“Why me?”

“Please Hanbin” you begged him. “I don’t want to see it.

He saw the desperation in your eyes and took him from you. “I’ll do it but you have to promise I can take him to YG next week.”

You nodded, “deal.”

The doctor entered holding a tray full of shots making you want to run out with your baby but you knew he needed them. They were good for him so you had to be brave.

Hanbin’s eyes widened as he saw the doctor preparing the first syringe. He hadn’t expected there to be this many. He looked over at you and noticed you had your back to him while covering your ears.

“Okay Mr. Kim, I need you to hold him still in this position.” The doctor then administered the first shot causing your son to cry out loudly.

Even with your hands over your ears you could hear his cries. It broke your heart to hear it.

Hanbin found himself biting his lower lip. He had heard him cry endlessly for hours before but never this loud. He felt a tug at his heart as he saw the flash of pain in his face after every injection.

After the doctor left you turned to Hanbin with tear-stained cheeks. “You see why I didn’t want to do it.”

Hanbin only nodded in response before helping you dress him up once more. He carefully placed his feet in the onesie making sure to avoid all the places where the band-aids were placed. 

You smiled seeing him dress him up so gently. “Thank you” you pecked his cheek appreciating all the things he did for you and your son. “You are the best.

You were glad he was the person you ran into that day on your way home. After he lost Show Me The Money you were able to meet him and win a life full of Hanbin. 


	12. Arranged Marriage (B.I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Drama AU ]  
> Hanbin is against an arranged marriage because he already has someone he loves and it isn't you.

“Marriage!” You shouted at the top of your lungs. “You’re going to sacrifice my happiness for yours? I mean seriously” you scoffed. “Marrying your one and only daughter for money. It’s like I’m in a drama, a poorly written one at that.”

Your parents looked at you with concern. They would be bankrupt by the end of the year if they don’t gain the backing of a strong stockholder soon. Now that they found one they needed you in order for the deal to go through. 

“Who is this Kim Hanbin anyway? You keep saying I know him but I don’t know anyone with that name.” 

“Yes, he’s the son of some dear friends of ours.”

“You remember the Kim’s don’t you sweetheart? They had a son your age and a daughter that was several years apart from him. He’s a handsome young man and you two used to get along.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “Mom I think you’re mistaken. I don’t know any Han-” 

“That must be them.” Your mother ran to the door leaving you with words in your mouth. She opened the door to reveal your friend and crush. “Welcome to our home. Y/N come say hello.” 

You mustered up the best smile you could and did as you were told. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kim.” Your simple greeting was overshadowed by theirs. 

“It’s so nice to see you again Y/N.” Mrs. Kim hugged you while her husband and daughter gave you the warmest smiles. “You remember Hanbyul.”

The little girl giggled, “Unnie you used to take care of me.”

“Yes,” you nodded with a smile. “I remember.” You used to babysit her back when she was a baby. You were sure she didn’t remember you, rather her parents told her in order to make her more welcoming to you.

After you, they greeted your parents leaving you to greet the last member of the Kim family. “No,” you told yourself this wasn’t happening. “B.I” you called out to your old classmate. “Your name… it’s Hanbin.” You were so accustomed to calling him by his nickname that you had forgotten his real name.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

There was a still silence in the house. The only sound would come from your footsteps as you walked down the hall. You stopped at the mirror that hung on the wall on your way to your destination. Like always you checked your appearance wanting to look your best. You used your hands to smooth out any flyaway hairs and fixed and practiced your smile, hoping this time you wouldn’t let it fail you.

Once you felt prepared you stepped up to the master bedroom’s door and sighed before gently knocking twice. “Hanbin” you called out to your husband, “breakfast is ready.”

On the other side of the door stood Hanbin. He too sighed, but for different reasons. He looked down at his phone and quickly typed out one final message.

> _**To: Baby Girl  
>  I’ll be there as soon as I finish my obligations.** _

As soon as he sent it there was a response.

> **_To: Baby Boy_ ❤❤❤ _  
> __Please hurry… I miss you so much._**

He didn’t respond instead, he tucked his phone into his pocket and opened the door startling you. The warm smile on your face did nothing to him. He was as stern and serious as ever.

“Good morning” you furthered the pleasantries, trying to get him to interact with you.

“Morning” he responded before walking past you to get to the dining table.

Once he was gone you smiled and high-fived yourself. “Yes, he responded. And he wasn’t so moody.” Nowadays you talked to yourself to keep your sanity in the silence of your newlywed home. It had been several months now but it might as well be yesterday because nothing had changed.

Hanbin sat down to eat the breakfast you had made him, despite his refusal. He had no intention of playing house with you but eventually, he got tired of eating store bought food and gave in to the freshly cooked meals. He actually thought you were a very good cook.

You never joined him, you only watched from a distance to give him his space as he had asked at the beginning of the move. You held onto the frame of the dining room entrance as you peeked your head out a bit. “How is it?” you asked.

Hanbin nodded with food still in his mouth. “Good” he responded after having ingested the delicious morsel.

“I’m glad you like it” you calmly responded before disappearing into the kitchen and jumping up and down. “He likes it!” you whisper-screamed. These small victories were what you lived for. Hanbin, your husband, and love of your life enjoying what you had to offer was all you could ask for.

* * *

“Baby” Rose ran to Hanbin with wide arms.

He opened his to receive her hug. 

Rose jumped and wrapped her legs around Hanbin’s torso. “I missed you so much.” She snaked her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. She didn’t care who saw.

Hanbin, on the other hand, had to be careful. He pulled back and set her down on the ground. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’m married, Rose. We have to keep this a secret. If my parents find out-”

She sighed, “there’s only so much neglect I can take Hanbin. I don’t care if you’re married, or if you live with another woman as long as you come back to me. I want you to give me all your attention, your love, and your kisses when you are with me. You know what we are doing is wrong so don’t try to hide it.”

Hanbin wished it were that easy. “I’m sorry but this is a sensitive issue.”

Rose walked away. “You love her now don’t you?”

“Wha- No! I don’t!”

“You probably reject me because you already slept with her before coming to me.”

“No, listen.” He spun her around making her meet his eyes. “I love you Rose.” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to wash her doubts away. “I’ll stay with you tonight so you can see there is nothing to worry about.”

She smirked, “Okay.”

* * *

The next morning was completely different. You woke up to find him coming in through the front door. He was freshly showered and dressed, acting like it was no big deal. “Where were you?”

Hanbin sighed, “You don’t have to take it this far.”

“What?” you asked genuinely confused. “I’m really trying to make this work” you responded.

“I never asked for this to work” Hanbin fired back. He took a moment to close his eyes and breathe. He knew it wasn’t your fault he was in this situation yet he couldn’t help but blame you when tensions rose. “I don’t love you Y/N.”

You bit your lip to keep from crying. It wasn’t easy to hear the man you love reject you so profoundly. Anyone would have given up at this point, so, why didn’t you? Releasing your lip, you turned your gaze to the ground and kicked the air. “I know.”

Hanbin felt a stab in his chest hearing your admission. He didn’t know why but he felt hurt. You looked so innocent and fragile, it hurt him. “Your parent’s company is fine now. It’s making more than ever before. So why do you still put up with this?”

“Because I do love you. I’ve been trying to show you that but- I’m sorry for troubling you” You couldn’t take it anymore, tears would soon drop from your eyes. You ran past him and into your room. After locking the door, you hid your face between the various pillows on your bed and let your tears fall freely. You didn’t want to cause a scene or make him feel guilty. You knew you couldn’t force him to love you but you didn’t want him to love you out of sympathy either.

Hanbin stood still, shocked by your confession. All this time he figured you were just being responsible and carrying out your duties for your parents’ sake. You were always so nice and well-mannered that he never thought twice about your behavior. He was starting to feel guilty.

Almost like magic, his phone rang. He looked at the screen that showed a picture of his girlfriend, indicating she was the caller. “Hello,” he answered, his voice was barely audible to her.

* * *

The confession weighed heavily on your shoulders for the next few days. Every time you saw or heard Hanbin nearby, you would pretend to do something that would require your full attention. After a week you had come up with a master plan to avoid Hanbin. You began walking around the house with earphones on, sometimes there was no music playing. It was simply a way to discourage conversation, not that there’s was ever much of that to begin with.

That afternoon there was a knock at your door.

Hanbin watched as you carried on with your cooking unbothered. He figured you couldn’t hear it because of the earphones and opened the door himself. “Mom!”

“Hello son, I brought someone to see you.” His little sister popped out from behind his mother with her backpack on her back and smiled. “Oppa” Hanbyul ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. Now that he was married she felt like she hardly got to see him.

“I hope we aren’t interrupting. Hanbyul has been begging me to bring her but of course, we didn’t want to intrude on the newlyweds.” His mother looked around trying to catch a glimpse of you. “By the way, where is Y/N? I want to say hello before I go.”

“Go?” He was confused about why she was leaving so quickly when she had come to visit.

“Yes, I’m going but Hanbyul will be staying the night just like we agreed.”

Before he could ask another question, his mother had disappeared into the kitchen.

“Y/N!” she shouted enthusiastically in front of you.

You jumped at the sight of your mother-in-law. Not because you were scared of her but because you were startled. You pulled the headphones out of your ears and held your chest. “Mother, what are you doing here?”

“It’s Friday, I brought Hanbyul just like we discussed.”

Your brow furrowed for a moment until you remembered. “Oh, that’s right!” You had scheduled the sleepover since last week when you were on good terms with Hanbin.

Hanbin waited until his mother left to confront you. “Why didn’t you tell me Hanbyul was coming?”

“It was supposed to be a nice surprise. Your mother said Hanbyul was taking your leave hard and I was going to plan a fun sleepover for you two but you ruined it.” He didn’t necessarily ruin the surprise, he ruined your mood after he told you to your face that he didn’t love you. You exhaled knowing nothing good came from getting mad and decided to start from scratch. “She’s here and you’re here so I’ll just have to think of something.” You turned the stove off and took off your apron. “Get in your pajamas and meet us in the living room in fifteen minutes.”

He was taken aback by your generosity. You were genuinely worried about his relationship with his sister and tried to help. He laughed when he heard the echo of your voice telling Hanbyul to follow you.

* * *

Hanbyul starred at her reflection, turning her head from side to side to take a good look at both of your work. One side was braided from the very top in a neat fishtail while the other was a reverse fishtail that fell to the side with a silver ribbon intertwined. After splitting her hair into two parts you and Hanbin had made a competition of who could make a better braid.

He had experience with braiding her hair before. You had done your own in the past but not too much. You knew your braid was questionable but hoped the added ribbon would win her over.

“So, which do you think won?” Hanbin asked.

She turned to face both of you, her eyes darting from one to the other until they landed on Hanbin. “I love you Hanbin” she gave her brother a brief hug before going over to you, “but Y/N unnie wins.”

“Yes!” you hugged her feeling victorious. Showing up Hanbin in front of his sister made you gain confidence, you were able to talk to him normally after not having spoken for a week.

When it was time for bed Hanbyul ran to the guest room. “Hurray I get to sleep in a big bed by myself.”

“What?“ you realized you hadn’t thought the whole thing through. Hanbyul automatically thought she would be given the guest bedroom but in this situation, it was your bedroom. You were worried if Hanbyul saw you two had separate rooms she might tell her mother. This would cause problems for both of you. “Hanbyul-“ before you could stop her, Hanbin stopped you.

“Let her go.”

“What? But then where will I sleep?”

“With me” Hanbin responded almost instantly. He didn’t know why. His mouth just moved on its own.

Your heart was beating ten times its normal rate. You were hesitant to even step into Hanbin’s bedroom, now getting into his bed would be a whole other challenge.

Seeing you make your way to the other side of the bed slowly made Hanbin laugh. “We’re not going to do anything so why are you so nervous?”

“I know that!” You angrily shouted before forcing yourself to lay down. You made sure to stay at the edge, as far as possible while Hanbin almost laid in the middle. “You’re going to fall.”

“No, I won’t so stop talking to me.” You didn’t want to get close to him, your heart couldn’t take it.

He couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction. It was then back to the silence. This time he felt uncomfortable with it. He felt the need to talk to you but you had your back turned to him. “Y/N” he called out your name wondering if you were asleep.

“Wh-what?” You clenched your eyes shut hating that you stuttered.

“Thanks for tonight. Hanbyul and I had fun for the first time in a while.”

“You’re welcome.”

That night Hanbin couldn’t sleep, he starred at your back for the longest until you turned and faced him. Your eyes were shut, you were still sleeping, giving him the chance to closely examine your face.

Before he knew it he was inching closer. His hand went to your face and swept away your bangs. He kept thinking back to the way you smiled at him every morning when you called him for breakfast. He wondered if you would smile that way tomorrow when you wake up beside him. 

* * *

The next morning you woke up to a buzzing sound. You jumped out of the bed when you realized it wasn’t yours and almost immediately relaxed remembering yesterday’s events. 

You stiffened seeing Hanbin laying in bed, shirtless. You were positive that wasn’t how he had gone to sleep last night. Before you could give it another thought you heard the annoying buzz again. You searched for it and finally found it. It came from Hanbin’s nightstand. You went over to it and saw it was his cellphone. 

He was getting a call from a private number. You tried answering it for him figuring it would be faster than waking him. Not being used to his phone, you accidentally rejected the call but unlocked his phone. “Oh, no password.” you were surprised to see his phone unlocked, with a random swipe of your finger, to show the last thing he was doing on his phone.

Your heart dropped seeing the chain of text messages that were left by someone Hanbin had labeled ‘Baby Girl’. The last one was especially heartbreaking, it caused tears to roll down your cheeks and onto the phone screen.

> **_To: Baby Girl  
>  I told you, I can only divorce her after a year. _ **

You knew he didn’t love you and that this was a strategical marriage but what you didn’t know was that Hanbin had someone else. This whole time that you were trying to win his heart was a waste of time because his heart already belonged to someone else. 

* * *

When Hanbin woke up the next morning and saw you weren’t in bed with him he immediately went looking for you in the kitchen. He figured you would be making breakfast. When he got there he found Hanbyul eating alone. “Hanbyul where’s Y/N.”

“Unnie left.” 

Hanbin’s brow furrowed, he didn’t think you would leave without telling him. He sat down with Hanbyul and saw an envelope where he usually sat. “What’s that.”

“That’s for you.”

Hanbin opened the envelope and began reading the small pink note you left on top of the papers that were inside. 

_**You don’t have to put up with me for a year.  
-Y/N** _

He threw the note aside and quickly looked at the rest. “Divorce papers” he panicked as he flipped to the last page and saw your signature on them. The only thing missing was his. “No, no, no” Hanbin ran to his room to get his phone.

When he unlocked it he saw the message thread between him and Rose was open. “Shit” he quickly called his mother. “Mom I need you to come get Hanbyul. Quickly!” 

* * *

Hanbin ran through the airport like a madman. He didn’t know where he was going exactly but with your parents’ help, he knew where you might be going.

The reason you two had grown apart was because you had gone overseas to study. Now you would return to that place and forget Kim Hanbin. You had done it once, now you hoped to do it again.

“Final boarding flight 280 to- Y/N!”

You looked around when you heard your name being called on the loudspeaker. Looking back at the check-in you saw Hanbin being dragged away and knew what was going on. You looked back and forth between him and the ticket in your hand unsure of what to do.

You sighed knowing you would regret doing this. Putting on a look of indifference you stepped out of the airport’s glass doors to where Hanbin had been thrown out. “Did I forget to sign one of the lines or something?”

Hanbin immediately took hold of you, “You’re coming with me.”

“What the-” you planted your feet on the ground resisting against him. “I’m not going back. I gave you the divorce like you wanted.” By now people were starting to whisper as they saw your encounter with Hanbin. 

“I didn’t want that!” Hanbin finally admitted. 

You stopped resisting and crashed into him after hearing his outburst. Your mind takes you to the thought of him loving you. You shook your head knowing you shouldn’t allow yourself to hope for the impossible. 

Without thinking Hanbin had wrapped his arm around you. 

“I have to go,” you tried leaving before he could see your blushing face but it was too late. 

Hanbin saw it, he saw it all. The way the apples of your cheeks began to brighten, your downcast eyes as you tried to avoid making contact, he even noticed the slight quiver of your bottom lip. He knew he had an effect on you because he knew you loved him. “I don’t want you to go.”

You continued to shake your head, unable to accept the words that he uttered. “Don’t say things I might misinterpret.” While his guard was down you managed to get free. “I finally cleared everything up. I’m fine with giving up now that I know it’s impossible for me and you to be together.”

“It’s not impossible because I love you.”

The corners of your mouth lifted into a sad smile. You sighed with a bit of laughter as you wiped away the tears that finally broke through. “No, you don’t. You made it very clear through those texts.”

“That was before.”

“Before what? That was a new message.”

“That was before yesterday.” He wanted to make you understand how he really felt. “It isn’t easy for me to admit this but it took one day for me to fall in love with you and forget about Rose.”

* * *

Hanbin bit his lip in desperation as he saw his image in the hallway mirror. He looked like he had aged so much in the past few hours. Dealing with two women at once was not an easy thing to do. He didn’t know how men got away with it in movies. 

You looked out the window staring at the clouds as you tried to make sense of everything that had happened this morning. You turned around when you heard Hanbin knocking on your door. 

“Are you ready to talk now?”

“Yes,” you instantly heard a soft bang from the other side of the door. Hanbin had sat down with his back to your door ready to answer all your questions. “I’m ready when you are.”

You couldn’t face Hanbin and talk about your feelings openly. There was still a wound in your heart from the last time you two had this conversation about feelings. That is why you decided it was easier to talk to him this way. “How long have you been dating Rose?”

“About a year.”

You could see why Rose wanted you out of Hanbin’s life. You were the intruder, not her. She had Hanbin before you. “Did your parents know about Rose?”

“Yeah” he exhaled loudly, letting you know there was some history there. “My parents don’t like Rose. They thought she was a gold-digger.” 

“Why?”

Hanbin ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, knowing you would probably agree with his response. “I paid for her living expenses so she wouldn’t have to work and spend more time with me instead. But that obviously stopped when we got married. That’s why she wanted me to divorce you. She wants me to start paying everything for her again.” He remembered the texts they had exchanged that day. “She got fired from her job and couldn’t get hired anywhere else.”

You smiled feeling a sense of relief knowing karma existed, and it had caught up with her. You bit your lip and fidgeted with your fingers as you drew the courage to ask the question you had been wanting to ask most. “When did you start to like me?”

“Last night” he recalled the exact moment he caught himself staring at her intently. “When we were braiding Hanbyul’s hair. I didn’t do my best because I was staring at you. I wondered how you were able to smile so brightly when just moments ago you were giving me the silent treatment.” 

You didn’t even try to hide the happiness you felt. Your face was adorned with the exact same smile he had seen the day before. You felt ticklish in your stomach, almost like the feeling you got when you rode a roller coaster. 

“It made me really focus on you. I started seeing you as a woman. Seeing how you were able to push your feelings aside for my benefit and Byul’s… it really made me feel a certain way. I can only describe it as love.”

“Are you sure?” You got closer to the door as your heart began to open up to Hanbin again. 

“Honestly…” He paused for a moment making you worry about him retracting his statement. “I wasn’t sure until this morning. When I thought I had lost the chance to act on these new feelings-” 

After that, you two remained silent. There were many thoughts running through your mind at once. 

Hanbin was startled when you suddenly opened the door and faced him. You licked your lips before beginning the end of your relationship with Hanbin. “I’m sorry.”

“Y/N-”

You silenced him with a hug. He didn’t know what was going on but he took the opportunity to hug you back. “I wish we could save this marriage but it’s too late.” Even though you had finally gotten Hanbin to fall in love with you there was a new problem. He got over his love for Rose in a day, what if the same happened with you?

His grip on you loosened as he fell dejected. 

* * *

A few days later you were called to your lawyer’s office. You practiced over and over how you would act around Hanbin but that didn’t help. Once you saw his handsome face appear you were like a nervous school girl. “Hello” you greeted him.

Hanbin nodded his head in response and sat down beside you in front of your lawyer. 

“Since you both agreed to not take anything but what you entered the marriage with, my client will reimburse you Mr. Kim with the money that her company borrowed from you.” 

You looked over at Hanbin for his reaction but there was none. His gaze was fixated forward like he was avoiding you.

“Now Mr. Kim all we need to make this final is your signature.” 

Your gaze shifted to the ground. You found it difficult to watch the moment your last tie to Hanbin was severed. Once the meeting was over you didn’t say goodbye, you couldn’t find the strength to do so. 

Hanbin caught a glimpse of your teary eyes and groaned knowing he had to follow you. 

You walked out of the office and continued to walk even when your tears made it difficult to see where you were going. It wasn’t until you were pulled back that you stopped and finally wiped them away. 

“Why are you crying? You are the one who wanted it this way.”

“I never wanted to lose you.” You hiccuped as you struggled to hold back. “But I had to let you go before you let go of me.”

“What are you talking about? I told you I love you, didn’t I?”

You nodded. “But for how long? You forgot Rose in a day, I thought the same would happen to me.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted your head up and pressed his lips against yours. This wasn’t the second kiss you shared. The first was on your wedding day. It was a small peck that lasted only a second. Now your lips were moving in sync with each other and neither of you was in a hurry to pull apart.

Hanbin only pulled away when your tears stopped. He kept his forehead connected to yours wanting to remain by your side. 

“Hanbin...” his name came out as a whisper. 

“Go out with me” he had no intention of letting you go after that. “I wasn’t a good husband to you but let me try again. Let’s start over as boyfriend and girlfriend.”

You nodded, “I would like that.”


	13. Until It's Gone (B.I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ College AU ]
> 
> You like Hanbin but Hanbin doesn't seem to feel the same way about you despite your best efforts to earn his love.

“Everyone must turn in the assignment upon entering the classroom. If you do not have it then feel free to leave.” Various sets of eyes widened as your professor opened the door to his classroom. It was clear not many people had taken his warnings seriously. You did all the work and read his email earlier in the week. “They do not pay me enough to teach those who do not wish to learn,” he groaned. The lack of effort on your class’ part had exasperated his motivation. He was sure most of you would fail the class and he would be seeing you all again the coming semester. After all, this class was a requirement to graduate.

Hanbin’s shoulders dropped as he cursed himself for not having done the assignment. He was a good student with excellent grades. The assignment was started but not finished because he kept blowing you off. 

“Here.”

His attention shifted to you as you stood before him, your hand stretched out to give him a copy of the assignment you had finished by yourself. He felt bad taking it from you when he hadn’t contributed. 

“Take it,” you assured him with a smile. All your life you had heard about how strong-willed and persistent you were. It never occurred to you it could be a bad thing. The way Hanbin ignored you to the point of almost failing an assignment should have been a wake-up call. You didn’t want the man you loved to be burdened by you. That’s why you stopped forcing him and ended up doing the assignment yourself. You had decided this was your apology for always inconveniencing him. It would be the last thing you pushed him to receive from you.

He took it expecting you to talk his ear off about how he owed you for it. Or perhaps you would try and rope him into being your partner in labs again? He was a bit relieved yet dumbfounded when instead you retreated into the class without a word.

During the lecture, Hanbing texted Bobby to tell him about what had happened. Bobby scolded him for always being so carelessly insensitive with you. Even if Hanbin claimed to not like you, Bobby felt he should talk normally to you. He always seemed to brush you off rudely. Now was a perfect chance for him to approach you for a change. 

Hanbin reluctantly agreed with Bobby. Thanking you was the least he could do and it would be easy since you always walk with him to class anyway. He could work in a couple of words somehow.

After the professor dismissed the class Hanbin watched you walk out the door, your usual bright smile was gone. You looked distracted and serious for a change. When he stepped out into the halls you were nowhere to be seen. 

* * *

Bobby’s head jerked from side to side as he looked for Hanbin. “Y/N,” he called out to you. It was strange to see you sitting all alone.

“Hey Bobby” you managed to smile at the nice boy who always had your back. Following his line of sight, you caught him eyeing the bag that rested atop the seat beside you. You went to remove your backpack and offer him the seat, “Sorry, did you want to sit here?”

He shook it off opting to sit in front of you, allowing your backpack to remain in place. “I don’t want to take Hanbin’s seat.” You looked away at the mention of Hanbin giving Bobby a sense that something was going on. He wondered if Hanbin had managed to screw up a thank you. “Where is he anyway?”

Just as he asked, Hanbin walked in startled to see you already there with Bobby.

“What took you so long?” Bobby asked. “Didn’t you have the same class as Y/N?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin responded. Something felt wrong since the moment you handed him the assignment. 

Unlike with Bobby, you didn’t offer to take your bag off from the seat beside you making Hanbin sit next to Bobby instead. You didn’t even try to converse with the pair like you usually did.

It solidified to Bobby that there was something amiss. He wanted to get to the bottom of it so he texted Hanbin as soon as class started.

_**Bobby:** What did you do to her?_

_**Hanbin:** Nothing!_

_**Bobby:** Then why is she ignoring you?_

Hanbin’s chest tightened, it wasn’t just his imagination. You really were acting differently towards him. He didn’t know how to explain the way he felt. For the past year, he had been ignoring you and bow it seemed you were ignoring him for no good reason. It pissed him off. He knew he didn’t have a right to be angry but he felt an explanation was due. 

_**Bobby:** Did you do something stupid again?  
_

_**Hanbin:** I didn’t do anything._

_**Bobby:** Maybe that’s the reason._

_**Hanbin** **:** ?_

_**Bobby:** You finally did it. She finally got tired of trying to get your attention._

Hanbin’s brow furrowed, he looked over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of you. You were proactively taking notes unbothered by his stare.

After class Bobby made it his mission to prove whether you were over Hanbin or not. “Hey Y/N where should we go for lunch?” The usual you would immediately respond and hook arms with Hanbin but it was just as Bobby suspected…

“Sorry, I’m going to have lunch with some friends.” 

Your heart dropped when you spotted Bobby’s disappointment. It was never your intention to distance yourself from him, only Hanbin. “Maybe I’ll see you later at the coffee shop. If you come around closing time I’ll give you some of the end-of-the-day cookies.” You didn’t want to make it painfully obvious that you were doing so but the memory of Hanbin keeping that other girl’s gift when he usually gave yours away stung.

_“Good morning Hanbin” you beamed as you caught the first breath-taking sight of the man who made your heart flip forwards and backward. He was so handsome, smart, and kind to everyone.  
_

_Hanbin sighed, “good morning Y/N.” You were surprisingly bright-eyed for a seven a.m. lecture. He noticed the familiar red tin in your hands as you began to match his stride. Once again you had gone out of your way to give him something._

_“Did you have breakfast yet?”  
_

_“I did.” Hanbin knew you would give him the baked goods whether he had eaten or not._

_“Then you can share these with the guys,” you explained as you handed him the cookies you had made this morning at the cafe. “I worked morning shift so those are freshly made.”  
_

_Hanbin begrudgingly took them knowing everyone would yell at him for turning them down. He never ate them hoping you would stop giving them but still, you persisted. “Thanks, I guess.”_

_“No problem, I guess.” you mimicked. “Wouldn’t kill you to sound a bit happier. I bet you would smile if someone else…” you tilted your head ahead to show him who was waiting outside his class. It was another girl who had started taking a liking to him. You knew her, she was nice so you had nothing against her. Everyone was free to pursue their love interest if he or she was available. Hanbin wasn’t yours so you had to accept that you had competition.  
_

_The girl held a small red tin similar to the one in Hanbin’s hand. You knew for a fact that it was the exact same one because she had bought it from the cafe you this morning. You caught a glimpse of her as she left and knew this would happen._

_Hanbin’s eyes widened as he saw her. She was definitely a beautiful girl, shy, and had an incredible smile. He didn’t know her well and hardly saw her but lately, she seemed to pop up more often._

_He had no idea of the crush she had on him. She never made a move but you, you had heard her talking to her friends in the women’s washroom._

_“Do you know her?” he asked hoping to get a name.  
_

_You shook your head, “not really but I bet she’s going to tell you.” Her body language said it all, she was ready to confess. Your heart ached at the thought. The way Hanbin kept his eyes on her made you think this was probably the end._

_“What do you mean?”_

_The girl took a few steps forward meeting Hanbin and you before he could get to the classroom. “Sorry to interrupt-”_

_“Don’t mind me, I’m just going to go ahead to my class.” Unfortunately, your lecture was being held on an entirely different floor. You would normally say a quick hello to the guys before leaving but right now you just felt like running away. A lump lodged in your throat keeping you from saying goodbye to Hanbin. instead, you quickly walked away and rounded the corner where you allowed yourself to give in.  
_

_Your back hit the wall, as you slid down to sit on the cold tiles of the hall you let out the lump in the form of a shaky sigh._

_Peeking out from the corner you caught sight of Hanbin’s smile- directed at her. The apples of his cheeks brightened in a pinkish tone as he took the cookies from her. You could tell she was embarrassed seeing he already had a similar one- the one you gave._

_That’s when you saw Bobby arriving late. Hanbin pushed the tin of cookies from you to him._

You shrugged as you revealed, “I know Hanbin gives my cookies to you anyway.” You left after shoving the last of your things in your bag.

Hanbin’s jaw dropped as if he were ready to defend himself for giving away the sweets you would gift him. It was you who suggested he share in the first place. “You said I could-” he stopped seeing you hadn’t turned back to hear him out.

Bobby watched it all play out before him. His own heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he felt guilt by association. “Looks like you got what you wanted…doesn’t look like Y/N will be hanging around any longer.” He would make sure to take up your offer and explain he had no idea it bothered you so much when he took the sweets from Hanbin. He knew they were for him but they were just too good to turn down.

Hanbin’s lips pressed into a thin line. Your words had left him with a bad taste in his mouth. “I never meant to make her mad.”

Bobby’s brow creased, “She’s not mad, she’s disappointed.” The passive aggressive statement you made before leaving could be misinterpreted as anger but Bobby knew it was you suppressing your own heartbreak. “Y/N finally realized you weren’t going to return her feelings and backed away like you wanted.”

* * *

Hanbin thought it was impossible but Bobby was right. You really had backed off. For weeks he had heard very little from you. When the next group assignment was given Bobby invited you to their group but you refused, already having a group of your own.

Without you in the group to organize and keep everyone on task, Hanbin ended up being the one to carry the burden. He tried getting everyone to meet in the library but something always came up. He was sure many of the excuses were false but he wasn’t as determined as you. Whenever anyone tried to weasel out of doing their part you did whatever it took to get them to work. You weren’t one to shy away from stalking and catching them in their lies. 

Hanbin remembered when you forcibly dragged him to the library after Bobby blew his cover. He was shaking off the memory with slight laughter when you suddenly appeared in his line of sight.

You were entering the library with one of your group members. Hanbin immediately recognized him as one of the smarter people in the class.

“I’ll go see if I can find the others while you get a table.” Like always you were hunting down classmates. Only now you were a little relieved when one person willingly offered to come along..

Mino nodded, “Sure.”

Looking around Hanbin cursed that his table was the only empty one, except for him of course.

“Hey,” Mino cheerfully greeted recognizing Hanbin from his class. “Are you expecting anyone?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Thanks, it’s just me and Y/N so we won’t bother you too much.” Mino set his stuff down leaving the seat beside him for you. He was pretty sure you would come back emptyhanded. The rest of your group weren’t the best of students. “You two are friends right?”

Hanbin hesitated to reply, “you could say that.”

Knowing when to stop, Mino retreated into his own work. The two worked in silence for a good while until you showed up. 

“Sorry~” you apologized with an exasperated sigh as you slouched into your seat. “I looked all around campus.”

Mino chuckled, “it’s better to put our efforts into the work.” The other two members were his close friends. “I’ll get those two to do their part.”

“Thanks Mino.”

Hanbin couldn’t help but stare on incredulously as you two smiled. It was like he wasn’t even there. You had even begun settling in, taking out your binder and pencil case- completely ignoring him.

“Hello Y/N.”

“Hello, Hanbin.”

That was the extent of your interaction. For a while, you focused on Mino and your work. The two of you were equally as hard working making the process easier than ever before.

At one point you started to feel useless. You stared intently at Mino as he continuously typed on his laptop. “You know, you can ask me to help. I’m afraid you might overheat with how fast your fingers are moving.”

Mino chuckled, “It’s fine, really.”

Hanbin peeked up from his own laptop.

“Do you want something to drink?” you asked hoping to do anything to feel helpful. 

“I’m fine-”

“Please just ask me to do something,” you begged holding onto his arm. You couldn’t take sitting silently in front of Hanbin for much longer. 

Mino caved and asked for water.

You made sure you were far enough from the table to groan. It was so hard giving Hanbin up. For so long you had pursued him, talking to him any chance you got, and helping him with school work. Now you had excess time and energy with no outlet for it.

At the vending machine, you bought two bottles of water, one for you and one for Mino. You lingered in front of the machine thinking whether to purchase a third for Hanbin. Maybe you could write it off as a polite gesture towards a classmate? 

“Excuse me,” a girl walked up behind you. “Are you done?”

Considering how content he seemed with you leaving him alone till now… you decided against it. “Yeah, go ahead.”

* * *

The more time passed the farther you seemed to get. Hanbin noticed how much quieter it had gotten around his seat now that you sat in the front of the class.

Even if he hurried to get his things together you would already be down the hall. There was never a moment where you two crossed paths long enough for him to apologize.

Lately, he felt that’s what he had to do.

Bobby broke Hanbin’s thoughts when he appeared before him. “You ready to go or- Y/N, forgot something?”

You came back to the classroom after realizing you had left your umbrella. “Hey Bobby,” you casually greeted him feeling a bit embarrassed to admit that you had. “Good thing next lecture was canceled or I might have forgotten it for good.”

When you were about to step out it began to rain which made you turn back. 

“Oh, next class is canceled?”

You nodded.

“Then do you want a ride home?”

Your eyes immediately met Hanbin’s. Even if Bobby was the one offering, it was Hanbin’s car. There was no way he would want you to accept. “Thanks but I can walk.”

Bobby looked out the classroom window to see a large amount of water falling from the sky. “You’ll get sick.” It was a fifteen-minute walk to your house. In these conditions, he was sure Hanbin would agree to give you a ride. 

“It’s not that bad-”

“Just come with us,” Hanbin interrupted.

The ride was silent and awkward after he had dropped Bobby off. You fixed your sight out the window to keep from looking at him. 

Hanbin called out your name but you didn’t even turn. “Look I’m sorry for-”

“It’s okay,” you replied, cutting him off before he said something that would give you false hope.

“You don’t even know what I’m sorry for.”

“Do you?” You asked turning to face him. “Hanbin you don’t have to apologize. I know I was a nuisance to you but I can’t help fighting for what I want. It’s just who I am. I didn’t realize that was such a burden to you until now.”

Instead of ridding himself of his guilt you were adding more. Hanbin didn’t mean to make you rethink your whole personality. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I’m just reflecting aloud.” The smile you offered looked strained. 

“Don’t change because of me.” Hanbin didn’t think you were a bad person. Sure you were a little clingy and annoying…

“I didn’t change, I just directed my energy at other people?” 

“Like Mino?”

You nodded, “Mino and his friends don’t seem to mind me being around.”

“The guys never minded either.”

“I know. Bobby and the others still visit me at the shop when it’s my turn to close. They walk me home and we occasionally have movie nights at Donghyuk’s.”

Hanbin never realized you all got together without him. 

Silence filled the car once more making you feel greater discomfort than before. “You can just drop me off here.”

Hanbin’s brow rose, you were both going in the same direction. “We live in the same direction.”

“Yeah but I know how difficult it is for you to be around me.”

“Do you really think I hate you that much?”

You shrugged making him pull over.

“Y/N all I wanted was some space.”

You gave an apologetic bow of your head. “I’ll be going then.”

Hanbin locked the doors to stop you from running off again. “Back then you kept sticking by me no matter what I did. Wherever I went there you were. You did my share of the work, you brought me food, you helped me when I never asked you to.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!” He held you by the shoulders making you look up at him. “I didn’t say they were bad things!” He sighed hanging his head. 

You stilled, unsure of what to do. He was holding you! Your heart raced, threatening to leap out and ease whatever pain had Hanbin like this. His tone didn’t match his words which only furthered your confusion. “A-are you okay?”

“I’m sorry for taking you for granted.”

Your mouth hung open in shock of what you had heard. It had to be a dream for him to be saying this. If this was a dream you never wanted to wake up. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this-” he let go of you. His hands went to cover his face as he felt the blood oddly rushing to his head. “I think I actually like you.”

“Now I know this is a dream.” You tried opening the locked car only to be stopped by Hanbin. 

“I’m being serious Y/N.”

Now that this was happening you were the one who wanted to get away from him. “Sorry it’s just- I never really thought of what would happen if you ever returned my feelings.” You felt your face heat up just like he did.

“And I never thought I would like you.”

You had watched every drama, ever anime, read every romance novel, and not once had there been a situation like this. “So what do we do now?”

Hanbin licked his lips. “If you still like me-”

“I do!” you immediately shouted causing Hanbin to scowl. “Sorry please continue,” you sheepishly apologized for interrupting him.

“Since you managed to make me fall in love with you, I guess I can take you out on a date.”

“What- you love me?”


End file.
